Two Hearts
by chicax0xbonita
Summary: It's been three years since the defeat of Naraku. Kagome has returned to the feudal era and starts her new life with Inuyasha along with Sango, Miroku, Shippo and everyone else! What new adventures does life have in store for everyone?
1. Across The Time

_**A/N: Hi there! So this is story is my continuation for the anime. I wish it didn't end, hopefully Rumiko Takahashi makes a continuation or something because it is NEEDED! So I hope you guys enjoy, and please review :) **_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hearts<strong>

It has been three years since the defeat of Naraku. Life back in the feudal era had gone back to normal. Miroku and Sango had gotten married and started a family, they had two twin daughters and Sango was expecting another one very soon. Rin had been living with Kaede to get a taste of life without demons, but she would have the choice to accompany Sesshomaru when she was older. Sesshomaru often visited the village often bringing gifts for Rin. Kohaku not wanting to intrude on his sister's full house often goes to other villages to help exterminate demons. Shippo leaves occasionally to train to become a high-ranking fox demon.

In the village, Shippo and Rin were walking back to their hut with Kaede, carrying fish that they would cook up for dinner.

"I wonder where Inuyasha is…" Kaede said to no one in particular.

"He's probably at the well, hoping Kagome will come back," Shippo said sympathetically. He had missed Kagome so much, and seeing Inuyasha go off to the well at least two times a day made him feel bad for the hanyou.

It had been a shocker to everyone when Inuyasha came back by himself after he rescued Kagome by entering his meidou zangetsuha himself, and since then Inuyasha religiously goes to the well.

"Inuyasha-sama seems really sad without her," Rin commented as she started a fire.

"Ai, but Inuyasha has hope that he will see her again and so we must not lose hope as well!" Kaede said, skewing the fish while Shippo placed them over the fire.

"Miroku, how do you think Kagome's doing?" Sango asked her husband as they were laying on their mats, their children sleeping soundly beside them.

"I pray that she's doing well, though I do miss her company," Miroku said while stroking her huge stomach.

"Do you think she'll come back?" She murmured.

"Yes," He replied, "Now get some sleep, you've had a long day my love,"

He kissed her on the forehead and Sango shifted around to find a comfortable position and fell asleep right away.

Miroku got up and exited their hut; and started to walk to a small hill that faced the river, his sandals lightly scraping the ground below him. Sure enough Inuyasha was there sitting amidst the fireflies, his tessaiga in front him while he stared up at the night sky.

"Can't sleep?" Miroku spoke softly as he approached his silver haired friend. He noticed Inuyasha's dog ears twitch at the sound of his voice and his form tensed, and then immediately relaxed as he realized it was Miroku.

"Heh, what about you? What are you doing out here?" Inuyasha retorted, still looking at the stars.

"Wondering what you might be up to," Miroku said and sat down beside Inuyasha. There was a comfortable silence between them, the river flowed softly and the sound of the water sounded almost like a lullaby to Inuyasha.

"I've been thinking a lot about Kagome," Inuyasha finally said, breaking the silence between them. Miroku kept quiet knowing that Inuyasha would continue.

"I know its been three years, and I've come to realize that maybe I should give up on her…maybe this is fate's way of telling me that we aren't destined to be together,"

Miroku looked over, "Inuyasha, you have to believe. I know it's not easy but I'm sure Kagome is fighting for you on the other side of the well."

"You think?"

"Absolutely. Kagome's a fighter and she probably was as shocked as you were to find herself alone just as you came back by yourself…"

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p>"I wonder what Inuyasha's doing right now," Kagome whispered to herself, she was in her room her elbows perched on her open window, staring into the night sky. She was going to graduate high school tomorrow, but instead of feeling excited she felt sad and alone. She wanted to be by Inuyasha's side like she had been while they defeated Naraku. She touched her lips remember how his lips felt against hers, she recalled how happy she was when she saw Inuyasha break through the darkness and how he rushed to her side.<p>

It took a couple of weeks to get used to her own time again, she always left her window open hoping that Inuyasha would show up one day, perched on her window sill gazing at her while she slept. _'__Perhaps __he__'__s __moved __on__…__' _She thought sadly and a tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it off just as a soft knock was heard from her bedroom door.

"Kagome?" Her mom's voice was on the other side of the door.

"Come in!" She said in the happiest voice she could muster. Her mother opened the door revealing her in a tan long sleeved shirt with an olive green pencil skirt and a white apron tied around her waist.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" Her mom asked as she sat down on her bed. Kagome turned around to face her and leaned against the window.

"Sort of, but that's to be expected right? She asked and smiled sadly. She made her way to her mother's side who put her arms around her.

"You still think about him don't you?" Kagome's mom asked softly as she ran her fingers through her daughter's long dark ebony hair. Kagome sucked in a breath and tried to fight back tears that were threatening to fall out.

"I do…"She managed to get out but it was barely audible. Her breath caught in her throat and she started to cry, "I've grown to love him so much!"

"My dear, remember to pray to the Gods. If I were you I'd spend some time near the sacred tree, perhaps you'll feel connected to him again somehow,"

"Thanks mom," Kagome said and hugged her, her mom wiped a couple of tears off her cheeks and kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't give up okay Kagome?" She said and smiled.

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes, why don't you wash up and come down when you're ready," Kagome nodded and her mom shut the door. She got up and headed to the bathroom, she took a warm bath and changed into her comfiest pants and shirt and quickly dried her hair and headed downstairs. Her mother had made all their favorites.

"It's a good luck dinner Kagome!" Her mother said as they sat down together.

"It's time to eat!" They chorused and dug in. It was their usual dinner topics: school, work, the shrine and anything that happened during their day. Half an hour later, Kagome was stuffed and excused herself from the table.

"Goodnight Kagome!" Her mother and grandfather said.

"Goodnight sis!" Her younger brother Souta called out after her. Kagome smiled at them and raced up to her room and got ready for bed. She had a big day tomorrow and didn't want to be tired. Her window was open and as if the wind was carrying Inuyasha's voice as he whispered her name.

"Inuyasha…" She said to herself before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"INUYASHA!"<p>

Inuyasha bolted up from the floor, and wielded his sword.

"What the hell do you want Miroku?" He asked, his eyes blazing.

"Sango's water broke!" Miroku said in a panicked voice

"So what?"

"She needs you to get Kaede!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Why me? Go get her yourself!" Inuyasha spat back.

"I need to stay with Sango!" Miroku replied and rush out the opening on the house.

"Feh," was the only remark that escaped from Inuyasha's lips. He leaped from house to house and landed in front of Kaede's hut. He moved aside the curtains and found Shippo and Rin fast asleep, but no sign of Kaede. He stared at Shippo's face, debating whether to wake him up and ask him where she was.

"Inuyasha what are ye doing here?" Kaede's voice boomed behind him. Rin and Shippo stirred in their sleep.

"Sango's water broke! Miroku sent me to get you," Inuyasha informed her. Kaede grabbed a basket and loaded it with cotton cloths and medicinal herbs.

"Let's go!" She told him and they headed off to Sango and Miroku's home. They entered inside and found Sango on the floor and Miroku watching over her.

"How is she?" Kaede asked him. Miroku looked up and smiled, "She's okay, her contractions are starting and she says that the pain varies,"

"That's normal," Kaede said and kneeled down beside her.

"Kaede! You're here!" Sango said sounding relieved.

"Aye, I'm here and I'll stay the rest of the night. Miroku why don't take the children and go to my house? That way they won't be disturbed and you can explain to Rin and Shippo when they wake up,"

"Excellent idea!" Miroku exclaimed, he gathered up the twins in his arms while Inuyasha grabbed their floor mats. Miroku kneeled down and kissed Sango briefly on the lips and Sango kissed the still sleeping twins on the forehead.

"Another little one will be joining you two soon!" She said happily.

"Good luck Sango!" Inuyasha called out to her before heading out with Miroku. As they walked to Kaede's hut, Inuyasha noticed that Miroku was struggling with the children. _'__They __must __be __a __lot to __handle__' _he thought.

"Hey, you need a hand?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku looked over to him, "You don't mind?"

"Nah, hand over one of the monsters," Inuyasha told him. Miroku handed over Harumi to him; Inuyasha gingerly took her into his arms. Harumi and Kaya always played with Inuyasha when he was around; they liked to play with his ears and were always curious. He looked down at Harumi, who was wearing her green kimono and was sleeping soundly in his arms. Whenever he looked at her, he was instantly reminded of Sango, both of them reminded him so much of their mother. Inuyasha then furrowed his brow. He wondered what it would be like if he had a child with Kagome, would their child look like him or her? He frowned. He missed her so much. They reached Kaede's hut and Inuyasha handed Harumi back to Miroku while he set up their floor mats. Miroku put the twins down and covered them with a blanket.

"How bout we get some shut eye before dawn?" Miroku suggested.

"Sounds great, I'll see you later," Inuyasha said and headed out back to his home. Miroku lay down with his children and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The sun had just started to come over the horizon, the sunlight greeting the sleepy modern day Japan. Kagome was still in bed, dreaming of the feudal era. There was a light knock on her door and her mother poked her head in the room.<p>

"Kagome! Wake up, graduation is in two hours!" Her mom said.

Kagome stirred in her sleep, and opened her eyes. She sat and her mom smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Breakfast is ready, so hurry down before it gets cold!"

"Okay!" Kagome replied. She slid into her slippers and headed to the bathroom, she brushed her teeth, fixed her hair and headed downstairs. Omelets, bacon and pancakes were on the table. Her grandfather and Souta were already eating their stack of pancakes.

"Good morning sis!" Souta greeted her as she sat down beside him.

"Morning!" She replied and started to eat.

"Are you excited?" Grandpa asked.

"Yeah sort of, I finished high school! Who wouldn't be excited?"

"I can't wait to see my granddaughter on stage accepting her diploma!" Her grandpa said happily.

"We're all very much excited!"

After breakfast they all started to get ready, Kagome had put on her uniform and decided to wear a little bit of make up since it was a special occasion. She applied mascara on her lashes and it made her eyes bigger and her brown eyes more noticeable. She put on a little bit of lip-gloss just so there was color on her lips. She took a look at herself in the mirror once more before heading back downstairs.

"You look lovely dear," Her mother complimented her as they headed out the door. They reached the school thirty minutes early and Kagome went off to where the graduates were supposed to gather and her family went to find their seats. She headed upstairs to her classroom and spotted her friends Eri, Yuka and Ayumi.

"Kagome! You're here! Come; let's take a picture," Eri said. She asked one of their classmates to take a picture, and then their teacher opened the sliding door to their class.

"Alright everyone! Let's start getting you all into order, we have fifteen minutes before the ceremony!" He told them. Everyone started to bustle about and Kagome followed suit, trying to find her place.

* * *

><p>It was almost noon when Inuyasha woke up; he stretched his muscles and headed outside. He wondered if Sango had given birth yet and headed to house's direction. As he approached he heard Kaede's voice.<p>

"Just a bit longer Sango,"

'_Guess __she __hasn__'__t __yet,__' _He thought and dashed off to Kaede's hut. The smell of fish was coming from inside and walked in.

"Inuyasha-sama!" Rin exclaimed, smiling at him. He sat down beside her.

"Where is everyone?" He inquired.

"Shippo went to get and Miroku-san took the twins for a walk while waiting for lunch to cook,"

"Alright," Inuyasha said and sprawled out on the floor. Rin had finished putting all the fish over the fire and was now watching over them to make sure they didn't burn. Inuyasha heard Miroku's laughter along with Harumi and Kaya's voices and soon the two girls rushed into the house and immediately ran to Inuyasha and gave him a huge hug.

"Oji Inuyasha!" They squealed.

Inuyasha smirked, "How are my little monsters?

"Gooooood!" They replied and sat down on his lap. Inuyasha was used to them calling him Oji, meaning uncle it made him feel important. He was extremely uncomfortable with them the first time they started playing with him but he soon got accustomed to them.

"I'm back!" Shippo said as he entered holding firewood. He made his way across the hut and placed the firewood in a pile in the corner.

"I also gathered up some fruit on the way back," Miroku said and untied a piece of cloth unveiling delicious looking peaches and apples.

"The fish is almost ready!" Rin said happily. They all waited for another fifteen minutes, talking casually and Inuyasha letting the twins play with his ears and Shippo let them "exterminate" him which involved lots of running around, Shippo eventually gave up and they piled themselves onto him.

"Alright you two, that's enough! Let's eat," Miroku told them and the two of them settled in between Inuyasha and Miroku. Miroku had given them pieces of fish and sliced chunks of fruit for them, even though they were now two years old he was still cautious.

"Inuyasha, as we were walking around we saw an old man who claimed that there was a demon residing in one of their rooms inside their castle"

Inuyasha ripped off a piece of fish with his mouth, "And?"

"They asked me to come and vanquish it,"

"And I suppose you need me to come along to destroy the demon,"

"Great! Glad we're on the same page!"

Inuyasha grunted, shrugged and then continued to eat. Half an hour later Inuyasha and Miroku got ready to head off to the castle.

"You two be good, don't give Shippo-kun and Rin-chan a hard time!" Miroku told his daughters.

"Miroku-san! You're going to miss the birth of your child!" Rin cried out.

"It's okay, we need to help the villagers first! But we'll head over there as soon as we're done!"

Rin nodded, "Hai!"

"We're off! We'll be back later!"

* * *

><p>Kagome had just returned home from the ceremony, it was almost 1:30 in the afternoon. There were lots of goodbye hugs and tears but they were finally done high school! Kagome walked toward the sacred tree and sat on the bench underneath it, suddenly, she felt better like the tree sensed her feelings and was trying to calm her down. She smiled, her mom was right! She felt connected to the feudal era just by sitting there.<p>

She wasn't sure how long she sat there for but then Souta had called her to come inside. Her mom had cooked up a feast, and Kagome had felt tears of happiness threatening to spill but they didn't. As they ate together, they presented Kagome with a present; it was an old heart-shaped locket.

"It's been passed down for generations," Her mom told her. Kagome instantly remembered when she had given Inuyasha a locket that had their pictures in and it and smiled.

"Arigato okasan! I'll cherish it forever!"

"There are spaces to put a picture of you and the person you care about the most in this world," Her grandfather told her.

"_The __person __you __care __for __the __most __in __this __world__…_" Kagome echoed.

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha!" Miroku called out to him, Miroku had put sacred sutras on a door and the demon came outside and headed towards Inuyasha who effortlessly cut it down with the tessaiga.<p>

"Thank you good monk and half demon," The villagers bowed in gratitude.

"Now…for your payment," Miroku said and a devilish smile appeared on his lips.

Fifteen minutes later, they were heading back to their village. Inuyasha was carrying three barrels of rice, while Miroku carried two sacs of vegetables.

"Damn, isn't this too much for payment?" Inuyasha asked.

"We have to feed our families and help others in our village!" Miroku defended.

"Yeah, I guess…hey shouldn't your baby be born by now?"

"I would think so!" Miroku exclaimed, "Let's hurry back!"

The two companions broke out into a sprint.

A newborn baby's cry was heard, Kaede washed the baby with water and Rin swaddled the tiny baby in soft linen.

"Congratulations Sango-chan! It's a boy!" Rin exclaimed. Sango looked down at her sons face, it reminded her of Miroku.

"I'm going to name you Ichiro"

Shippo's voice was heard as he ran towards the hut, "Is the baby born yet?"

"Hai! Shippo-san! Sango-chan named him Ichiro!" Rin said, they all gathered around Sango.

"You can already tell that he resembles Miroku!" Shippo sat as he sat down, "Are they back yet?"

"They should be back soon!" Kaede told him. Footsteps were heard coming fast to the hut and Inuyasha and Miroku were there, their faces glistening from sweat.

"Did you guys race here or something?" Sango joked, her voice weak.

"Of course Sango! Miroku here was too excited," Inuyasha said. The two of them made their way towards Sango; Inuyasha looked at the boy's sleeping face and quickly hugged Sango.

"Your first boy!" Inuyasha said and gave Miroku a pat on the back. Sango handed their son to Miroku, and he kissed him on the forehead.

"What did you name him?"

"Ichiro"

"Meaning first born son," Miroku said and smiled at his wife. She smiled back at him.

"Sango, sleep! You've had a long day, we'll wake you up when dinner's ready," Kaede told her.

"Yeah…we have plenty of food," Inuyasha nodded towards their pile of they left at the opening of the house.

"Miroku's way of payment?" Sango teased. Everyone laughed.

"Why yes my love, now go to sleep…you must be exhausted!" Miroku said to her, he kissed her on the lips and placed Ichiro beside her, and everyone left quietly.

"I'll be back in a bit," Inuyasha said quickly and headed towards the forest, he quickened his place when he wasn't in the vicinity of the village. He ran through the forest and then slowed down when he reached a clearing. He spotted the bone eater's well and sat down, his back against it.

"I miss you Kagome. Sango had her third child today! It's a boy, she named him Ichiro"

He always did this, talk to the well, hoping that his voice would reach Kagome somehow.

"Please come back soon…I'll always be waiting," He said and got up; he went into the forest to the sacred tree where it all started. He had detested Kagome at first, but over time they became good friends and eventually fell in love with each other. He touched the tree and started to head back. The sun was setting; the sky was painted with pinks, purples, orange and red. The fields were covered with green vegetation, everything looked so serene.

"Oji!" a voice called out. Inuyasha looked forward and saw Harumi and Kaya running towards him. He bent down as they ran into his arms. He picked them up and continued walking.

"Where you come from?" Kaya asked him. Inuyasha laughed at her cute attempt.

"The forest," Inuyasha told her. She didn't reply, but snuggled closer to him. _'__Kagome __would __never __see __this __coming__…__me __dealing __with __children__' _Inuyasha thought and he released a short little laugh.

"Pretty sky!" Harumi said and tugged on Inuyasha's silver hair to get his attention. He nodded in response. They reached Kaede's hut where bowls of steamed rice and veggies were placed and everyone was already there.

"Ah, Inuyasha were waiting for you," Kaede said. Inuyasha looked around sheepishly, "Sorry, I had to do something. At least the monsters found me!"

Inuyasha sat down and everyone started to eat. Sango was in a corner with her back to everyone; breast feeding Ichiro. A couple of minutes later, she burped him and placed him in bed where he fell asleep.

A couple of cups of saké later, everyone had retreated back to their respective homes and headed to bed.

* * *

><p>"Goodnight!" Kagome said to her family before heading upstairs. They had finished dinner and she was exhausted from her long day. She changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed, falling asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.<p>

_Tomorrow __will __be __a __new __day__…__filled __with __new __adventures._

* * *

><p><strong><em>So there's the fist chapter! Next chapter is when the real adventure starts :) <em>**

**_Please review! It would mean so much to me!_**

**_chicax0xbonita_**


	2. Destiny and Love

_**A/N: Hi all! Well here's the second chapter, I hope you all enjoy it :)**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Destiny and Love<span>

Kagome woke up the sound of birds chirping outside her open window. She looked at her pink alarm clock on her nightstand, it was 8am on Sunday. She got up and stretched, she looked outside her window and saw grandpa sweeping the grounds. She went to the bathroom, and did her morning routine. She went into her closet and picked out a light blue skirt, that had a pattern stitched on at the bottom that went all around, a maroon tank top and a pale pink cardigan to go over it. She headed downstairs and wandered into the kitchen, it seemed that no one else was awake other than grandpa and herself.

"Maybe mom's sleeping in," Kagome said out loud. She decided she that would make breakfast today, she turned on the stove and cracked a couple of eggs to make Tamagoyaki, which was rolled omelet. She also started boiling water and put rice in it, Okayu was always found at the table during breakfast at their house. She headed to the fridge and took out tofu, green onions and wakame seaweed to make miso soup; it's grandpa Higurashi's favorite. She also turned on the teakettle and boiled some water.

"Something smells good!" Her mother said as she came into the kitchen. Her mom sat down at the table and watched her daughter. Kagome heard the kettle bubbling and took out a mug, and poured her mom some herbal tea.

"Thank you dear," She told her as she took a sip. Sota's steps were heard coming down the stairs.

"Ohayou!" Kagome greeted him as he entered the kitchen.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" Sis, did you make breakfast?" He asked as he sat down at the table.

"Sure did! It's almost ready," She informed him.

"Mom will you watch this a sec? I'll go get gramps from outside!" Kagome said. Her mom got up from her seat and watched over the food. Kagome hurried outside, she noticed her grandpa going inside the shrine to the bone eaters well. She wandered over to it and peeked in, her grandfather was sweeping around the well.

"Hey gramps! Breakfast is ready!" She called out. He looked up to her and smiled, "Okay!"

He started making his way up the stairs, their cat Buyo followed behind him. Kagome started to walk back to the house, but then turned around to the well.

"Go on ahead grandpa!" She told him. She walked back to the shrine, and slowly descended down the stairs to towards the well. Kagome looked down and only saw dirt, not the other of the well. _'__Are __my __feelings __the __reason __why __the __well __stopped __working?__' _She thought to herself. Kagome had been in the darkness for three days feeling scared and alone. She gripped the well and took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"_Inuyasha…I want to see you."_

A soft wind came from the bottom of the well, Kagome opened her eyes and peered over, she saw the sky. Kagome's mom came up the shrine and spotted her daughter near the well.

"Kagome? What's wrong? She asked and walked down to join her, she put her hand on her shoulder.

"Mom…the sky,"

Her mother looked down and saw what she was talking about. Kagome leaned into her mother who put her arms around her.

"Mom…" She started.

Her mother grabbed hold of her shoulders and turned her around, "It's fine,"

Kagome grinned and hugged her mother tightly, "I love you, tell Sota and grandpa that I love them too," she said, her eyes filling with tears. She noticed her mom's eyes tearing up as well.

"Kagome, we're so proud of you! Live your life to the fullest," Her mom told her. She kissed her forehead and a tear fell. Kagome got into the well and looked back at her mom, who was letting the tears fall and waved goodbye.

"Arigato Okasan, Aishiteru…" she said and disappeared into the well.

* * *

><p>"Hey, can you get your twins off me?" Inuyasha asked Sango and Miroku. They were outside near the river doing the laundry. Ichiro was strapped onto Sango's back and Miroku was hanging their clothes on the clothesline. Harumi and Kaya were on his lap, reaching up to play with his ears.<p>

"Doggy! Doggy!" They cried out.

"Sorry Inuyasha, they just love their uncle," Sango told him and laughed. Inuyasha was moody but Kaya and Harumi always seemed to cheer him up. Suddenly, he picked up a scent so familiar that he had to make sure it was real. He got up and held the twins, he quickly handed them to Shippo.

"Go slay the fox!" Inuyasha told them. He dashed off towards the forest of Inuyasha. '_There__'__s __no __mistaking __this, __this __is __her __scent!__' _He thought and pushed himself to run faster. He reached the bone eaters well where the scent smelled the strongest. He stuck his hand out and into the well and waited, a hand took hold of his and he pulled. Kagome appeared to him; his world seemed to slow down. He stared at her, not believing this moment was actually happening.

"Inuyasha…" She said lovingly.

"Kagome…"

"Gomennasai Inuyasha, were you waiting for me? She asked him.

He looked her his eyes soft, "Kago- you idiot!" He told her and pulled her into a tight embrace. As Inuyasha held her, Kagome let a couple of tears fall. After all these years she was able to see the man she loved, and it was like she never left.

"Kagome-chan!" A voice called out, Kagome lifted her head from Inuyasha's chest and looked to the left. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were hastily making their way towards them.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome cried out and ran to her best friend. The two hugged for a long time, Kagome crying and Sango eventually joined her.

"We missed you so much!" Sango cried. Miroku smiled at the sight of them. Even three years apart and they were still close. Sango let go of Kagome and they two of them grinned at each other. Kagome noticed a little boy's head at the back of Sango's. Sango caught her gaze and turned around, letting Kagome see Ichiro who had his eyes wide open.

"Kagome meet Ichiro," Sango said. Kagome smiled at him, "Hi there!"

Kagome straightened up and looked over at Miroku who was holding Harumi and Kaya, he put the two girls down and hugged Kagome.

"You look wonderful! I'm thankful you're back!" He told her and pulled away. The two girls reached up to Miroku and he picked them up, facing Kagome.

"This is Harumi and Kaya! Girls this is Obasan Kagome,"

The two girls looked at Kagome and smiled. Kaya reached out to Kagome wanting to be held by her. Kagome looked at Miroku, "Can I?"

"Go ahead," Miroku said and Kagome swept up Kaya in her arms. Kaya threw her arms around Kagome's neck and hugged her. Inuyasha watched as Kagome laughed with Kaya, mesmerized by her beauty, he immediately noticed a change in everyone when they saw Kagome…like they had more life in them now that she was back. Then he noticed Kaya look over to him, she smiled showing her small teeth and she called out to him, "Oji! Oji!"

Kagome's gaze fell upon him as he made his way towards her, he extended his arms and Kaya leaped into him.

"Oji Inuyasha!" She squealed. Kagome laughed, "I never knew you were so good with children!"

"Trust me, he wasn't at first…" Sango teased. Shippo, who was keeping quiet, finally realized that it was his turn to greet Kagome. He jumped up to her arms, "Kagome! You're back!"

"Yes Shippo, I am."

"For good?"

"For good!" She said firmly. Inuyasha had returned Kaya back into Miroku's arms and the couple started walking back to the village. Shippo caught up to them, leaving Inuyasha with Kagome. The two of them walked in silence, Inuyasha looked down at the space between his hand and hers. He wasn't sure if he should take her hand.

"I missed you a lot Inuyasha…" Kagome said softly. Inuyasha looked over and found himself staring at her dark brown orbs.

"I missed you too"

"How was it here, for three years?" Kagome asked.

"Things went back to normal but I was lonely without you," He confessed. He felt Kagome lace her fingers with his.

"I kept my window open for you always. I was hoping you would show up on day,"

Inuyasha squeezed her hand, "I went to the well everyday and I would stay there for a while…hoping you would jump out of it, like you always did."

Kagome stopped; they were almost at the village. She took a deep breath and started walking again. The villagers working in the fields stopped and started to whisper.

"Lady Kagome's back!" was what they were saying amongst themselves, and as she walked by the all bowed.

"They're welcoming you back," Inuyasha, answered the bewildered look on Kagome's face. Inuyasha tugged on her hand and led her to the right, he guided her to Kaede's home, when they entered Sango and Miroku were sitting on the floor watching the children sleeping. Rin and Kaede were nowhere to be found so they all waited patiently. A couple of minutes later they heard voices approaching.

"I heard Kagome-chan has returned!" Rin's voice echoed excitedly.

"Yet I have not seen her," Kaede said. She entered the house and was surprised to see Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and the newly returned Kagome sitting there.

"Kagome-chan!" Rin exclaimed and ran over to give her a hug.

"Rin! How are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm good! We missed you so much,"

"So I've heard," Kagome laughed. Kaede made her way to Kagome and sat down beside her.

"Kagome, welcome back. Now that you're back are ye ready to take responsibility as the priestess of this village?" Kaede asked her.

Kagome blinked, looked at Inuyasha and then back to Kaede, "Of course I'd do it, but I don't even know if my spiritual powers are strong anymore. I don't know anything about being a priestess! You would have to help me,"

"Ai, that was going to be the plan," Kaede told her. She got up started a fire in a pit of the floor, it was surrounded by sand and dirt, just incase the fire got bigger the sand would put it out.

"Are ye hungry child?" Kaede asked her.

Kagome nodded her head, "No, I am a bit tired though…"

Inuyasha looked at her, "Do you want to head home?"

"Home?"

"Yeah, I guess it's _our_ house," Inuyasha said and looked away blushing. Kagome got up and stuck her hand out, offering to help Inuyasha up. He grabbed hold onto her hand she pulled him up; they kept their fingers intertwined with each other's.

"We're off, we'll see you tomorrow," Inuyasha waved goodbye and they headed outside. The sun was looming over the horizon, the sky was turning darker and a few stars were already visible. The couple walked together in silence. Inuyasha squeezed her hand; it felt too good to be true that she was back.

Kagome was looking around the village; a lot had changed since she was here. The houses were a lot bigger and the fields were filled with much more vegetation. Everything was healthy and alive, in contrast to the death and disaster that Naraku created. Her attention then drifted to Inuyasha who was looking forward, he didn't look that different in her eyes, his hair was slightly longer than before but that was all she could tell. After all, demons aged slower than humans, much slower.

"So where's our house?" Kagome asked him. He looked at her and smiled, "A little bit more ahead, we're near Miroku and Sango's house too,"

"Kagome-chan!" Sango's voiced called out from behind them. They stopped and turned around; Sango was approaching quickly, carrying garments in her arms. Miroku was a couple of feet behind her. He had Ichiro on his back and the twins in his arms. Kagome and Inuyasha watched as Sango neared them.

"Kaede found extra clothes for you," She said and handed Kagome a pile of red of white, which Kagome figured were her Miko clothes.

"Arigato Sango-chan!" Kagome said.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Sango said and quickly hugged the two and rushed off to her home.

* * *

><p>Kagome changed into her new clothes, she came out to find Inuyasha sitting beside the fire, staring intently. His ears twitched to the sound of Kagome's feet shuffling. He looked up and stared in awe.<p>

"You look—" Inuyasha started.

"Like Kikyo," Kagome finished for him. She frowned and sat down. _'__There__'__s __no __way __he __can __ever __stop __loving __her, __it __will __always __be __there.__Their __bond __is __something __I __cannot __come __between __in. __Even __though __she__'__s __passed __on __to __another __life, __she __will __always __be __in __his __heart__' _Inuyasha looked at Kagome with sadness, he didn't intend to make Kagome feel inferior to Kikyo.

"Dammit Kagome!" He spat our suddenly, punching the floor. Kagome jumped and looked him, his amber eyes were blazing.

"No, you don't look like Kikyo! You look far more beautiful than she did!" He cried out, and then turned away turning crimson red. Kagome smiled softly, "Arigato Inuyasha,"

She stifled a yawn. The fire was fading away and Kagome stared at the flames, the orangey-red glow made her eyes feel heavy. She felt her body going limp as she started to drift off to slumber. Her weight was causing her to lean onto one side, almost hitting the floor but a warm body was suddenly by her side, anchoring her. Inuyasha slipped a sleeping mat below her and a soft pillow. He gently put Kagome's head on it and covered her with a blanket. As Inuyasha got up from his crouch, he felt a tug on the bottom of his hakama.

Kagome was staring up at him, "Inuyasha stay with me."

Inuyasha looked down at her, "Alright. I'm just going to get my mat."

He headed to the opposite side where he left his mat. He wandered back to Kagome's side; he set his mat down right beside Kagome's, connecting them together. He set tessaiga against the wall and lied down beside Kagome. The fire lightly illuminated the room; Inuyasha listened to the crackling of the wood and focused on Kagome's breathing. She had her back facing, and then turned so Inuyasha and her were face to face. She moved closer to him and was snuggled up to his chest. Inuyasha looked at her sleeping face and started to run his fingers in her long hair. His hand made his way to her waist; he pulled her closer to and inhaled her scent. He was then consumed with sleep.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Kagome had returned. Lady Kaede had started to help her with her priestess duties. She also visits Jinenji, a friendly half-demon they encountered whiles back in their journey, he helped her with medicinal plants.<p>

"What is this herb good for?" Kagome asked him. They were working side by side in the field.

Jinenji looked down at her with his big blue round eyes, "They're good for poisons,"

Kagome smiled at him and put in her basket. Jinenji was planting a couple of herbs, Kagome noticed he was still shy around her but she didn't mind it. The sun was high up in the sky, Kagome felt a shadow tower over her. She looked up and saw Inuyasha staring down at her.

"You're pretty focused," He said.

"Yep, I have to get used to this world," Kagome told him.

"You ready to head back?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome nodded. She got up and said her goodbyes to Jinenji, the couple started to walk back. Kagome was used to Inuyasha taking her hand, but today she noticed that his hands were in the sleeves of his hakama. Actually for the past couple of days he seemed very distant to her. Not touching her unless it was necessary, when they slept he didn't hold her.

"Is everything ok?" She asked him.

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?" He retorted. Kagome sighed; she looked down at her basket of medicinal herbs and started arranging them so they wouldn't get mixed up.

Inuyasha looked at her, he didn't want to tell her what was bothering him, because it irritated him also. It was _mating __season_, a season that Inuyasha dreaded. For hanyous like him, it was every three years, and of course Kagome had come back on the year that it fell upon. He couldn't touch her because his animalistic desires would consume him. Every little thing triggered something in his body, whether it was a sound, or a scent. He had realized it was mating season a couple of days ago, when his sense of smell heightened and he felt extremely restless at night.

They had reached the village and Kagome immediately made her way to Kaede's hut, leaving Inuyasha behind. She was angry with him, and he knew it. He made his way to Miroku's house; he needed to talk to someone about this. He walked in and found Sango playing with the kids.

"Inuyasha! What brings you here?" She asked him.

"Just wanted to talk to Miroku, where is that monk anyway?" Inuyasha questioned.

Sango laughed, "He's down by the river, trying to catch some fish,"

Inuyasha darted out of the house and may his way to the river; Miroku was perched up on a rock with a makeshift net in his hand. On the ground near him, there were a couple of tiny fish piled up. Miroku looked up and saw Inuyasha making his way towards him.

"Inuyasha, just the person I was looking for! Help me catch dinner would ya?"

"Feh, if I do... can you help me with something after?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Of course my good friend, now go!" Miroku commanded. Inuyasha rolled his eyes then jumped into the river and effortlessly caught fish swimming around him. He threw them onto the ground, and sat down on the grass. Miroku was still sitting on the rock, but was facing him.

"What's on your mind?"

"Miroku, I am desiring Kagome much more than usual," Inuyasha admitted. He looked up to see what Miroku's expression would be.

"I don't see anything wrong with that, she is a beautiful woman, any man would consider bearing—"

Inuyasha bolted up and grabbed Miroku by the collar, "Watch it pervert. You have a wife,"

"Yes I do, but I'm saying that it is natural for you to feel this way."

"It's mating season, and she's driving me crazy," He said.

"Ah, it's been three years! Of course! It all makes sense," Miroku exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"Mating season?" Kagome echoed back.<p>

"Hai, Inuyasha's trying to control himself around you. He's trying not to touch you because that will set off his animalistic desires, and I'm sure he doesn't want to hurt you," Kaede told her. Kagome had automatically parted ways with Inuyasha when they got to the village; she wanted to get some answers to Inuyasha's weird behavior lately.

"No wonder he seems so distant," Kagome realized, feeling terrible that she was angry with him. _'__Well __I __have __a __right __to __be! __He __should __have __told __me __what __was __happening!__' _She thought to herself.

"Don't provoke him, he's trying his hardest. Talk to him about it later on tonight if you want," Kaede said and left it at that.

"Arigato Kaede,"

Kagome got up and exited her home; Rin and Shippo were coming back with firewood. They quickly chatted and the two hurried inside. Kagome walked up the dirt road and spotted two figures up ahead wearing red and purple. _'__Inuyasha __and __Miroku__'  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Look Inuyasha, it's Kagome!" Miroku told him. Inuyasha looked up and saw her, the woman he longed for. The feeling of lust and desire grew even stronger inside him.<p>

"Kuso!" Inuyasha said and formed his hand into a fist. Miroku put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'll see you later," Miroku said and turned to the left, leaving Inuyasha behind. Kagome walked up to him and smiled, "How was your day?"

"Frustrating, and yours?" He asked. The two of them started walking towards their home.

"Knowledgeable,"

They approached their home and Inuyasha noticed a couple of fish sitting in a bucket at the front of their door.

"Guess Miroku decided to split our catch," Inuyasha said. He grabbed the bucket and headed inside. Kagome immediately started to make a fire. Inuyasha took off the top part of his hakamo, revealing a cream undershirt. He grabbed the bucket of fish, "I'll be back! I'm going to clean these,"

Inuyasha rushed out of the house, soaring above all the other houses and landed on a boulder swiftly and smoothly. He started to clean the fish, scraping off the scales and cleaning the insides. He felt relieved being out of the house, he wasn't sure how long he could resist Kagome.

Twenty minutes later, he returned. Kagome was sitting on the floor tending the fire, Inuyasha halted at the entrance of the house. A rush of desire surged through him. Kagome had taken off her Miko clothing and was only wearing the top of his hakama. He felt a lump in his throat and attempted to swallow.

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha standing there, admiring her long slender legs. She then realized what she was wearing and shot him an apologetic look.

"Gomennasai Inuyasha, it just got really hot," Kagome said. Inuyasha set down the fish and made his way to Kagome, he kneeled in front of her and cupped her face.

"I can't resist you anymore," He said huskily. Kagome closed the gap between them and kissed him tenderly. Inuyasha's eyes opened with surprised but then closed, as he kissed her back. His arms circled around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. He bit the bottom of her lip, asking for entrance. Kagome gladly obliged, and Inuyasha tasted every inch of Kagome's mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, not getting enough of each other's taste. They parted for air, panting light. Kagome kissed his neck, and rested her head on the crook of his shoulder.

"It's mating season for you," Kagome told him.

"How'd you know?" Inuyasha asked, stroking her cheek.

"I have my sources," She joked. Inuyasha laughed, and then suddenly turned serious. He was surprised that hadn't lost control of his mind and body. Then he realized that the reason why was because of Kagome.

"Kagome, I haven't lost control yet," He said.

"I know, I was just thinking the same thing,"

"Because of you! Your purification powers keep my _yōkai_ blood in check,"

Kagome gasped, "You're right!"

Inuyasha kissed her on the lips, "Please be my mate, my partner for life,"

Kagome blushed, "Of course Inuyasha, but before that I want to get married,"

"Married?"

"Like Miroku and Sango, I want to get married. It's a custom back on the other side of the well. If we get married I'll be forever yours,"

_"And I'll be forever yours…"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well there you go! I hoped you liked the second chapter, I can't wait to write the third chapter! :) And speaking of which, since they're getting married...there is obviously going to be a sex scene. So I'm going to change the rating of this story to an Mand I'm sorry if some of my readers are uncomfortable with a sex scene but I will make sure to inform you before the scene happens and you can skip over it! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter!**_

Remember to review :D love you all!

xoxo,  
>chicax0xbonita<p> 


	3. Dearest

_**My beautiful readers!**_

_**I hope all of you had an amazing Christmas break with your family, filled with love. I meant to update sooner but I never got the chance to do so, so this is my new year present to all of you. I know it's short - I was debating whether to make it longer but I just wanted to keep it to this. **_

_**I hope you all enjoy it!**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Dearest<span>

"Has he officially asked you to marry him?" Sango asked Kagome. The two of them were in a secluded part of the river, bathing.

"No, do you think he'll ask me?" Kagome questioned, worried.

"He has to! I will make sure Miroku talks to him about it!" Sango said with determination written all over her face. Kagome grinned, she was thankful Sango had gone through all of this once so she had guidance.

"How did you feel when you got married?" Kagome asked her.

"It felt magical! The look on Miroku's face when he saw me in my gown, walking down the aisle…I wanted to cry from happiness," Sango told her, looking starry-eyed.

Kagome smiled sadly, "I wish I was there…"

Sango scooted over and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "You were there in spirit,"

"Thank you Sango,"

"Once Inuyasha asks you officially then we'll talk to Kaede about the wedding plans,"

"Yeah, you know I just wished my family would be here to see it all happen,"

"I felt the same way," Sango said sadly. Kagome winced, cursing herself mentally knowing that she bought up a touchy subject. Naraku, who used her younger brother, Kohaku, as the puppet who did his bidding, killed Sango's family.

"Gomennasai Sango, I don't mean to bring back painful memories," Kagome said sincerely.

Sango smiled at her, "It's fine. I know they're in a better place now, watching over me and my family."

Kagome nodded in agreement, "Shall we head back?"

Sango nodded and the two of them got up and wrapped towels around their bodies, they grabbed their clothes that they had sprawled out onto a large boulder. The two of them had finished getting dressed and started to walk back to the village, the warm air danced through their long dark tresses and dried it little by little.

Kagome was headed back to Sango's house, Miroku and Inuyasha were helping the villagers harvest crops, and the two of them would be back soon expecting lunch. The children were with Kaede, who wanted to give Sango and Kagome time to be together.

They entered their home and decided to make soup and rice. Kagome started a fire, and Sango started to cut assorted vegetables. Kagome grabbed two large pots and filled them with water, she checked the fire and placed the two pots over them, leaving them to heat up.

* * *

><p>"It's almost lunch time!" Inuyasha yelled at the men, it was a fairly hot day and he ended up taking off his shirt, most of the men were shirtless too.<p>

"Let's take a break and go for lunch and we'll finish up when it's not as hot!" one of the villagers said. Everyone agreed and headed back to their homes. Inuyasha and Miroku started walking back, their shirts hung over their shoulders.

"It's a really hot day today," Miroku said wiping sweat from his brow.

"Yeah I know," Inuyasha agreed and looked up at the sky, the hot sun blazing down onto them.

"After all our work is done, I'm cooling off in the river," Miroku announced and Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"So when are you going to ask Kagome?" Miroku inquired, Inuyasha's ears twitched and he looked over at his friend.

"I think maybe tonight?" Inuyasha estimated.

"Splendid!" Miroku said and grinned at Inuyasha. The two of them reached Miroku's home and were greeted with the scent of vegetables.

"Smells good!" Miroku called out, Sango peaked her head in from the other room.

"Go ahead and help yourselves! You both must be hungry,"

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked out loud. Kagome emerged from the other room and went to Inuyasha's side; he lowered his mouth and kissed her briefly on the lips.

"No shirts I see," Sango commented on their attire.

"It's too hot to wear them," Miroku said as he sat down and poured himself some soup, Inuyasha sat down beside him and the two of them started to eat.

"How's the harvest?" Kagome asked.

"Fairly well, we have a lot this season," Inuyasha responded.

The women left it at that, they let the men have their lunch and proceeded to do their household work. Kagome headed back to their home and cleaned the house, washed some of their clothes and headed up to the village shrine to do some of her daily priestess duties. Sango headed to Kaede's home and gathered her children. Ichiro had fallen asleep, so Sango gathered him gently in her arms. Harumi and Kaya were still filled with energy and the two of them skipped happily home.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, the sun was starting to set and the workers finished off their work for the day, harvesting most of the crops. Inuyasha dashed home, finding Kagome grilling some fish over the fire. She looked up when Inuyasha entered and smiled at him.<p>

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Starved actually," Inuyasha said and sat down beside her. He leaned over and kissed Kagome on the cheek, smiling when her cheeks flushed. She looked over at him and kissed him on the lips.

"After dinner do you want to join me for a bath in the river?" He asked.

"I think it would be better if we went to the hot springs, your muscles must be sore,"

Inuyasha moved his shoulders; they were a bit sore but knew he wouldn't feel it tomorrow.

"The hot springs would be great," He said. Kagome flipped the fish and waited for the other side to finish cooking. Inuyasha lay on his back on the floor, looking at the ceiling. Tonight was the night he was going to proposed to Kagome, he wasn't sure how he was going to do it but no matter what Miroku told him to make it romantic, he wasn't a romantic person himself but he was willing to give it a shot and before he knew it, the hard work and the heat had caught up with him and he had fallen asleep.

"Inuyasha wake up!" Kagome's voice echoed in his dream. Inuyasha opened his eyes and found the girl he was dreaming about staring down at him with loving eyes.

"Dinner's ready," She said happily. He slowly got up and saw bowls of rice set out for him and Kagome. The fish was taken off the fire and there were some chopped veggies to go along with it.

"Dig in!" She told him and grabbed a fish for herself, Inuyasha started to eat as well and the couple sat in silent for a couple of minutes, taking care of their hunger.

"How was your day?" Inuyasha asked her, Kagome finished chewing a piece of carrot and looked over at him.

"It was good, cleaned around the house, spent some time with Sango, went up the shrine to pray and do some other duties,"

"Sounds like you had fun," Inuyasha teased as he popped a piece of cherry tomato in his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm getting used to living life here," Kagome said looking up to the ceiling, Inuyasha stared at her intently.

"Do you miss your family?" He questioned sincerely. Kagome looked down to her rice bowl and picked at it with her chopsticks.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't, but they'll be in my heart always,"

Inuyasha scooted over closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her lean against him and he nuzzled her hair, inhaling her scent.

"Do you want to go to the hot springs now? Inuyasha whispered and Kagome nodded her head. The two of them got up and Kagome doused the fire with dirt. Inuyasha headed to the other room and grabbed a couple of towels. The couple exited their home and they were greeted by the starry night.

"Walking? Or…" Inuyasha winked at her and Kagome laughed.

"I think your way would be faster," She said and Inuyasha crouched down. She got on his back and he dashed off into the night. Kagome felt exhilarated every time Inuyasha would run. She felt like she was flying as Inuyasha leaped from tree to tree. Flash backs of when they would search for Naraku and he would appear from nowhere in the forest filled her mind and she then suddenly felt intimidated by the darkness of the forest, and she clung tighter to Inuyasha.

She felt them descending and as she looked down and saw the hot springs, the steam and bubbles coming from them. Kagome disembarked from Inuyasha's back and hen suddenly felt self-conscious realizing that this was their first time bathing together and that she would have to take her clothes off in front of him.

Inuyasha looked over to Kagome's blushing and shocked face, and then instantly thought of what Kagome had in her mind.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, "Uhm do you want to go first? I'll just look away,"

"Uhm you go first…"Kagome said softly. Inuyasha didn't argue as the water was calling out to him. Kagome turned so her back was to him and he quickly took off his garments and stepped into the spring, the warmth instantly soothing him. He settled down and relaxed.

"Come on in Kagome!" Inuyasha called out, Kagome turned around.

"Turn around," Kagome commanded.

"Feh," Inuyasha remarked and faced the other direction. Kagome turned around again and started taking off her clothes. Inuyasha stole a quick glance and saw ivory skin beaming in the moonlight and her long raven hair cascaded down her flawless back. She grabbed hold on her locks and tied it up. Inuyasha quickly turned his head as Kagome turned around to get in; he had to make sure his face showed no evidence of the sight that he marveled at earlier.

"You can turn around now," Kagome told him. He took a deep breath and turned. Ah, the woman he loved, looking like a goddess in front of his very eyes. Her hair was tied up but a couple of tendrils came down around her face, the water rippled around her breasts where Inuyasha noticed a heart shaped necklace sitting right near her cleavage. He moved closer to her and she stayed still.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked down at the pendant and touched it.

"It's a locket my mom got me for graduation, it's been passed down for generations," She explained and reached up and unclasped it from her neck and extended her hand out to Inuyasha. He opened his hand and she placed it gently in his palm.

He noticed a slit and ran his finger over it, "Can I open it?"

Kagome looked at him and smiled, "Yeah."

Inuyasha opened the locket and saw that there were pictures in it. On the left side was a picture of Kagome and on the right…was a picture of him. He looked up at her and they held each other's gaze.

"My grandpa told me that the spaces are where a picture of me and the person I care for the most in this world," She said. Inuyasha grinned, '_tonight is definitely the night'_ he thought to himself, he edged over to her and kissed her on the lips. He put the necklace back on her and went back to his place.

"You mean the world to me, Kagome."

"Surely you know that I feel the same way about you," She replied. The both of them relaxed in the water, enjoying the silence. Fifteen minutes passed and the wind started to pick up, Kagome, who still had her eyes closed, shivered lightly. Inuyasha looked over at her, he got up from the water, the wind cooling him down. He dried himself and got back into his clothes, feeling nice and warm, he crouched down and whispered into Kagome's ear.

"Come on, let's head back. You might catch a cold if we stay out too long,"

Kagome turned her back to him, "Yeah, let's get going."

"I'll let you get changed," Inuyasha told her and walked away, he looked up at the moon. Kagome got out of the water and dried herself, and then she released a giggle from her throat. The two of them definitely had come a long way, three years ago Shippo would always ask her why her and Inuyasha would never bathe together, and here they were now. She slipped on her clothes and decided to keep her hair tied up. She walked toward Inuyasha who was still gazing up to the starry sky, she slid her hand into hi and the two of them started walking.

"Kagome, why did you decide to come back when the well worked that one time?"

She looked t him, but his eyes were focused on the road ahead of them.

"I came back because I wanted to be with you, I wasn't sure if you felt the same way because we were apart for such a long time, but I just hoped," She told him. Inuyasha squeezed her hand and pulled her to the left.

"Where are we going?" She questioned.

"Just somewhere that I went to when I thought about you," Inuyasha said. After a couple of minutes of walking, they reached a small hill; white periwinkles grew in small patches that dotted the hill and fireflies were zipping around, creating a mystical appearance.

"Wow!" Kagome gasped at the beauty, "This place is so beautiful,"

"Yeah especially at night, I always came here just to think; about you, about anything that came across my mind. It's a place that I can have all to myself, no one ever thinks of looking for me here," Inuyasha told her.

"Well thanks for showing me, this is place is something you can only imagine!" Kagome said as she sat down on the grass. The fireflies danced around her, and the moon was smiling down on them while the stars twinkled. Inuyasha looked down at her, her face was so peaceful and happy and he knew it was time so he took a deep breath.

"Kagome, I'm not exactly sure how to do this but bear with me." He said and Kagome looked up to him.

"I never would have thought that we would someday end up together like we are now, when we first met I was a completely different person…I was selfish, cold, and I couldn't bring myself to trust anyone but then you slowly changed me, you shed tears for me, you taught me to laugh, to care about myself and others and that has made me become the person I am today. When you disappeared back into your own time, I wasn't sure how to live. I never thought I could miss any body as much I missed you, and when your scent washed over me when you came back…I thought I was dreaming but now here you are,"

Kagome's eyes were glazed over with tears threatening to fall but she kept quiet. Inuyasha reached down and took her hand; she stood up and looked at his beautiful golden eyes.

"Kagome, will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome smiled, the tears broke through and slid down her cheek, she nodded excitedly and kissed Inuyasha passionately on the lips, the broke apart but she kept her hands wrapped around his neck.

"Yes," She replied and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her, lifting her off the ground.

"I love you," She told him. Inuyasha's heart stopped, the only person that told him that they loved him was his mother. They pulled apart and Inuyasha looked her in the eye

_"Aishiteru"_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha woke up to the sunrise and looked over to Kagome who was still asleep. He kissed her on the forehead and she stirred in her sleep, he got up from the floor and stretched. It had been a while since he felt this peaceful, last night was one the best nights of his life. He looked over at his soon-to-be-wife and smiled.<p>

He walked outside and was greeted by the sound of the birds chirping, and made his way down to the river to wash his face. As he returned, he saw Miroku walking with the twins. The two little ones spotted him immediately and had huge grins on their faces.

"Oji!" They squealed and started to run towards him. Inuyasha squatted and the both of them ran into his arms. He picked them up effortlessly as Miroku neared them.

"So how was last night?" Miroku inquired. Inuyasha grinned and the twins had a puzzled look on their face.

"Perfect," Inuyasha replied. Miroku smiled at him and patted him on the back.

"I'll keep it between us two until you and Kagome make the huge announcement," He told him.

"Are you telling secrets?" Harumi asked in her sweet angelic voice, looking innocent.

"Yes my love, and it's a secret between me and oji so you can't know!" Miroku told them.

"But we want to know too!" Kaya exclaimed.

"Sorry you little monsters, you'll find out later okay?" Inuyasha told them and they nodded.

"I should get going, Kagome's probably going to wake up soon and I want to get started on breakfast," Inuyasha said. Miroku took back the twins and set them down on the ground.

"Where are you off to?" Inuyasha asked them.

"Just for a morning stroll, Sango's getting breakfast ready," Miroku informed him. Inuyasha nodded and started to walk again.

"See ya!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, well there you have it! They're engaged :D I'm quite excited to write the next couple of chapters!<strong>_

_**Anyways, I hope all of you have an amazing new year - cheers! Happy 2012 3**_

_**Love,**_

_**chicax0xbonita**_


	4. Longing

_**A/N: Hi guys! I know that I haven't updated in like forever - I have not forgotten about this story. A lot has been going on, university and such and I just really didn't have time to settle down and write. Not to worry though! I am now finished my first year of university so I am on summer vacation. I now have time to relax and do some writing! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Longing<strong>

Inuyasha headed to Kaede's home, he was sure she would be awake by now. She was usually an early riser and he wanted to talk to her privately. He entered through the doorway and sure enough, there was Kaede kindling a fire. Rin and Shippo were still sleeping, with Shippo nuzzled beside Rin.

"Inuyasha what are ye doing here?" She questioned him.

"I need to talk to you,"

"About what?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath, "Kagome and I are going to get married. I asked her last night."

Kaede's eyes beamed, "That's wonderful! But what's the problem?"

Inuyasha looked down at his hands, fidgeting away at them, "I want to get married to her as a human"

Kaede gasped, "Ye mean you want to transform fully into human?!"

Inuyasha glared at her, "No! Of course not, that's impossible to do now without the sacred jewel shard! I mean I want to wait until the night of the new moon!"

"And when will that night fall?"

"In a month or so…" Inuyasha replied.

"I suppose you want me to keep this to myself," Kaede said lowly, poking the fire.

"Yes, you and Miroku are the only ones who know that I proposed to Kagome. We plan on inviting everyone for dinner tonight to tell them the news,"

"That's wonderful, I will be seeing you tonight then."

With that, Inuyasha dismissed himself. He walked out of her home and started making back to his own, and noticed Kagome headed somewhere. He followed her to the shrine, where she did her daily duties. He noticed her praying and just stared at her, wondering what she was praying for. After a couple of minutes she stood up and turned around, surprised to see Inuyasha.

"Are you spying on me?" She teased. Inuyasha smiled and stopped leaning against a post.

"I was just curious to see what you were doing," he replied. Kagome headed towards him and took his hand, the two of them made their way back down to the village. The sun was up, shining down on them with all its glory and the birds were singing a wonderful song.

"Have you invited everyone for dinner tonight?" Kagome asked him.

"Not yet, I was going to meet up with Miroku first and then we would go tell everyone,"

"Maybe you should get some food from the market that I could cook up later, I have to clean and do the laundry first"

"Sounds like a plan, hey did you have breakfast already?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, just a bit of bread, how about you?"

"I'll grab something at Miroku's house, I'm sure that monk won't mind."

Kagome laughed, "Okay"

"I'll see you later then?"

"Yup!" Kagome replied. Inuyasha leaned over and kissed her briefly on the lips and dashed down to Miroku's house. Kagome continued walking peacefully, a couple of villagers were out and gave her a small bow as she passed by.

"Good morning Lady Kagome," the replied.

"Ohayo gozaimasu" Kagome replied and flashed them a warm smile. She continued down the mountain.

"Lady Kagome is so kind," she heard them say and smiled to herself. She tried her best at being a priestess, of course she wouldn't consider herself as strong as Kikyo ever was but she was her own person, with her own strengths and weaknesses.

* * *

><p>"Hey Miroku! Got a sec?" Inuyasha called out as he spotted Miroku coming out of his home.<p>

"Inuyasha! What brings you here?"

"I need to grab some things from the market for dinner tonight, I was wondering if you wanted to tag along?"

"No problem," Miroku replied as the two of them started to head to the market.

Kagome changed out of her miko clothing and was sporting her simple working clothes, a grey kosode and a dark purple mo-bakama. She tied her hair up and slipped into a pair of zori. She grabbed the pile of laundry and headed out the door, she made her way to Sango's place to see if she wanted to do laundry with her, she peeked her head inside and saw Harumi and Kaya watching Ichiro on the floor.

"Oba!" They cried out when they saw Kagome enter the house. Kagome put her basket down and headed over to the two of them, and sat down beside them.

"How are you my little angels?" She asked.

"Good!" they replied.

"Is mommy around?"

"Mama changing!" Harumi replied, pointing to the other room.

"I'll be right out Kagome!" Sango's voice boomed from the other room. Kagome looked over at Ichiro who was on stomach, trying to lift his head off the ground.

"That's enough tummy time for you," Sango said as she came into the room, she put Ichiro back in his little cradle.

"What's up Kagome?"

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to get some laundry done with me down at the river"

"Sounds perfect! Let me just put Ichiro down for his afternoon nap and wait for Miroku to get back and I'll meet you down there!"

"Oba, we come with you?" Kaya asked, tugging at Kagome.

"Ask momma first," She replied. The twins looked over at their mother, who nodded at them.

"Be good!"

* * *

><p>"So I'm guessing you're inviting everyone over tonight to tell them the news?"<p>

"Yeah, thought it'd be nice for everyone to be there, you didn't tell Sango did you?"

"Of course not"

The two of them were at the market. Inuyasha picked up a bit of everything, if Kagome didn't cook all of it they would still have stuff to last them the rest of the week.

"Hey Miroku, without the sacred jewel shard could there be any way for me to fully become human?"

Miroku looked over to his hanyou friend a bit shocked with his question, "Where is this coming from?"

"Just a thought," Inuyasha shrugged and shifted the sac of food he was carrying in his arm.

"I'm not really sure, Perhaps somewhere out there, there is something or someone who can help with that. Though it'd be really hard to find a way since all we've encountered are demons or half demons that want to turn stronger or become a full demon. I don't know what could reverse the effect and turn you fully human. Though I do remember that you became human when we were in Mount Hakurei because you got purified, but I doubt there's anything left like that in these lands"

"Yeah, sometimes I just wish I had the option of becoming fully human. I mean I know Kagome likes me just the way I am but it would be nice to live a normal life with her, I don't want people to ridicule her for being married to a half-demon and being a priestess herself...I-I- don't want her to go through what my mother and I went through," Inuyasha said and clenched his first.

Miroku put his hand on his friends shoulder, "If there was a way to change you to fully human, I would search the ends of the earth with you if that's what you truly wanted. For now, Kagome is back and is with you and will be with you half-demon or not,"

"Yeah, yeah…"

* * *

><p>"Oba, how did you meet Oji?" Harumi asked. The twins were sitting on top of a boulder while Kagome squeezed the water out of the garment that was in her hand.<p>

"Well…I wasn't born here in this time, like you two. I was born in a different time,"

"Different time?" one of the twins echoed.

"Yes, I came here by accident. A demon came after me because of something that was in my body, and I needed help. I saw Oji sleeping against a tree so I woke him up and he helped me."

"Demon? Like that one momma fights?" Kaya asked.

Kagome nodded, "Yes, there were lots more demons before you two were born, and Oji, Momma, Papa and I had to fight them to get back shards of the sacred jewel."

"Mama told us! The shiko-no-tawa" Kaya told Harumi. Kagome smiled, the two of them were sure picking up words really quickly.

"Shikon no tama" Kagome corrected them.

"Then what happen?" Harumi asked.

"What's going on here?" A voice interrupted them. The 3 girls looked over and saw Sango with her basket of clothes.

"Oba was telling us how she met Oji!"

"Oba, can you tell more stories please?" Kaya asked. Sango had set her stuff down and started washing them in the river.

"Maybe another time, when you're older."

"Aww…" The two girls pouted. Kagome set her basket aside and sat on the grass, the two girls got down from the rock and sat next to her. Kagome looked at them and wondered what it would be like to have children, and looked over at Sango. She seemed so happy and though it was hard to take care of 3 little ones, they had help.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, you are all invited for dinner tonight at our place," Kagome told Sango. Sango turned her head looked at Kagome.

"Oh? What for?"

"Just wanted to do a little something special," Kagome replied and smiled.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha and Miroku were watching over Ichiro, he had woken up from his nap and Inuyasha was cradling him in his arms. The resemblance Ichiro had to Miroku was uncanny.<p>

"Don't turn into a lecherous monk like your dad, ya hear?" Inuyasha joked as he stroked Ichiro's cheek.

"Who are you calling lecherous?" Miroku question, raising an eyebrow.

"Just pointing out the obvious, like father like son." Inuyasha smirked. His ears twitched as he picked up the sound of voices and footsteps headed towards the house.

"Someone's coming," Inuyasha told Miroku. Miroku got up from the floor and swept aside the curtain to reveal Shippo, Rin, and a couple of seconds later Kirara came running in, and Kohaku shortly behind her.

"Kohaku! You're back!" Miroku exclaimed. The two shared a quick embrace. Kohaku set down his weapon, which resembled his Kusarigama but was much bigger and no chains.

"How's everything around these parts?" Inuyasha asked.

"A couple of demons here and there, nothing I can't handle," Kohaku replied. He had been helping near-by villages by exterminating demons and training to become stronger as well. Kohaku sat in front of Inuyasha and he gingerly handed over Ichiro to Kohaku.

"Hi there, it's nice to see you again! Wow you've grown," Kohaku said, smiling down at Ichiro who was returning the favor. Ichiro gurgled a little and laughed.

"Have you seen your sister yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not yet, I just got back a couple of minutes ago. I headed to granny Kaede's first just to see how she was and to tell her the greetings from the other villages,"

"Come on, they're doing laundry by the river," Inuyasha said and got up. Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder and Kohaku handed Ichiro back to Miroku, and lead the way along with Rin and Kirara.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Shippo said as they were walking.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha said in an annoyed tone.

"Kaede said we were going to your house for dinner tonight! What's going on?"

Inuyasha spat on the ground, "Feh, nothing you should be worried about. You'll see later on tonight"

"So did anything happen while I was gone?" Kohkau asked.

"Kohaku doesn't know?" Miroku questioned.

"Know what?"

"Guess you'll have to wait and see until we get to the river, kid" Inuyasha said.

The group quickened their pace, Kohaku was anxious as to what everyone was keeping from him. _Did something happen to Sango? _He thought. He saw the riverbank and two tall figures, one he could tell was his sister and the other one he wasn't sure of.

He ran ahead of the group and called out, "Oneesan!"

Sango turned around and so did the mysterious figure. Kohaku stopped dead in his tracks, "Kagome-sama!"

Sango and Kagome picked up their baskets and Harumi and Kaya rushed towards Kohaku who quickly gave them hugs and kisses, he did the same to his sister. He came up to Kagome and the two shared a long hug. Kohaku had never fully expressed his thanks to Kagome after the fight with Naraku was over, '_if it wasn't for her and Lady Kikyo I wouldn't be here right now,' _he thought. The two of them protected Kohaku and his shard and did whatever they could to keep it from being tainted by Naraku.

"I'm so thankful Kagome-sama, thank you for what you've done for me. I wish I had properly gave my thanks to you but you disappeared" Kohaku said sadly and bowed his head a little.

Kagome put her hand on his shoulder, "It was no problem, besides it was mostly Kikyo who protected you"

Inuyasha cleared his throat, "Sorry to break this up but it's almost dinner time, and we need to get things ready for tonight,"

"You're right! Did you get everything from the market?" Kagome asked him.

"I got a little bit of everything so you can pick what you want to make," Inuyasha replied.

"I'll help you out Kagome," Sango offered.

"Me too!" Rin chirped in.

"Arigato," Kagome replied.

"We'll take the kids so they won't be a bother, we'll go on a nice long walk" Miroku said.

Everyone started going their separate ways, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand before she headed off.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help? I feel kinda bad," Inuyasha said sheepishly.

"It's fine, besides…I doubt you can cook anything decent to serve for this type of occasion," Kagome teased and winked.

"Hey! Watch it!" Inuyasha yelled, but then laughed after. He kissed Kagome on the forehead and headed off with Miroku and the others.

"Come on Kagome!" Sango called out.

* * *

><p>It was sundown by the time everything was done and ready to go, everyone was seated around the wonderful feast that Kagome and Sango had prepared.<p>

"Before we start, Inuyasha and I have important news to tell you all," Kagome said.

"What is it?!" Rin asked excitedly, though she had a slight idea on what it could have been, but it had to be said outloud.

"We're getting married" Inuyasha said simply and coolly.

Everyone released little gasps and chattered amongst themselves, Shippo had jumped into Kagome's arms and hugged her, Kohaku and Rin were telling each other it was about time, while Sango and Miroku were explaining to Kaya and Harumi that Oba and Oji were going to become mommy and daddy like her and Miroku when they were ready.

"Seems like everyone's happy with it," Inuyasha muttered as Kagome leaned on his arm. He turned his head to face her and he was greeted with a quick kiss on his lips. Miroku grabbed hold of his cup of sake in front of him.

"A toast, to the newly engaged couple!" Miroku exclaimed as he raised his cup of sake.

"Cheers!" They all chorused, they all clinked cups and gulped down the drink.

"I'm so happy for you both!" Sango gushed, she was glad that her best friend found her happy ever after. She found it so unfair that when the final battle with Naraku ended, the two people who were there from the start of it all, the people who went through so much together were torn apart at the end.

Everyone started to eat, commenting on how delicious everything was. Kagome had prepared some of the foods, as she would have back at home, it was all the foods her mother would cook for a celebration, though some of the ingredients were different Kagome managed to work with them. Kagome sat quietly and ate, smiling as everyone shared their thoughts about everything that's happened between her and Inuyasha. Her mind played back all the fights and bickering, the heartbreak she felt when she realized that Inuyasha still loved Kikyo, the times where Inuyasha worried for her, the tears they shed for each other, the first time they kissed. A surge of emotion rushed through Kagome and she felt herself choking up. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard Kagome's breath hitch, he looked over at her and saw her eyes tearing up. Panic overcame him, and he reach out to her.

"Are you okay? What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, and everyone looked over at them.

"I'm fine, sorry! Choked on air," Kagome quickly covered up. Inuyasha eyed her, knowing that she just told a lie.

"I'm ok, I swear!"

"If you say so…" Inuyasha shrugged and continued to converse with Miroku and Kaede. Harumi and Kaya got up as Sango finished feeding them and wandered over to Kagome. The two of them snuggled up to Kagome and smiled, showing their little tiny teeth.

"You ok?" Kaya asked Kagome, playing with the ends of Kagome's hair.

"Yes, I'm okay,"

"You happy?" Harumi asked right after.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled, "I'm very happy"

* * *

><p>It had been three days since their engagement party, and Kagome and Sango were talking about ideas for the wedding. They spoke with Kaede as well for guidance.<p>

"Kagome, have ye thought of a date for the wedding?" Kaede asked. The three of them were having tea at Kaede's house.

"Not yet, I was thinking of consulting Inuyasha to see when he wanted to have it,"

"If I could say my opinion, I think it would be best to do it near the end of the month, the weather will be changing soon and it would be a shame not to take advantage of this beautiful weather," Kaede told her, remember what Inuyasha asked of her a couple of days ago.

"Yeah, I always did want a summer wedding," Kagome said cheerfully.

"It is your wedding day, so you can pick the date!" Sango agreed.

"Ok! We'll do it near the end of the month!" Kagome said excitedly.

"I'm sure this won't be the wedding you dreamed of, but we will try to make it as great as it can be,"

"I'll be happy as long as I have Inuyasha," Kagome smiled.

"We'll have to get you a nice kimono!" Sango told her. Rin's voice along with Shippo's was heard closing in, and they entered and set down some firewood.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rin asked.

"Just telling Kagome that she needs a nice kimono for the wedding," Sango said with a smirk. She knew perfectly well what Rin was going to say next.

"Lord Sesshomaru always brings me new kimono's whenever he comes by, perhaps he can bring you something!"

Sango's smiled, bingo! She took the bait.

"Oh that's too much to ask of him, besides Sesshomaru doesn't even like me."

"I'll make him get it for you! I'll tell Kohaku to find him and he can tell him!"

"Do you think it would be here on time?" Sango chirped.

"I will make sure of it! Leave the kimono up to me!" Rin said with determination written all over her face.

"Well…okay…." Kagome said.

Kaede leaned in, "We'll get an extra one just incase he doesn't come"

Kagome and Sango giggled.

* * *

><p>"Hey Inuyasha, what kind of rings do you two want?" Miroku asked his silver-haired friend. They were all at Miroku's home, Kohaku included and they were watching over the children since Sango went off to Kaede's.<p>

"Ring? What's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"You know, a wedding ring? Surely you don't think you can get married without exchanging rings! It's the symbol of your commitment to each other!"

"Where on earth am I supposed to get that?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Get them made, that's what Sango and I did." Miroku said and Inuyasha saw the golden ring on his finger.

"Where?"

"Ask some of the welders in this village, I'm sure they'd be more than happy to oblige. Get Kagome to go with you so they can see the sizes of your fingers so the rings will fit properly"

"Alright…" Inuyasha said exasperated. Who knew he would have so much to do for a wedding, he thought it was going to be a simple 'I love you' and kisses and there they were married. Rin suddenly entered and startled Inuyasha and Miroku, they watched as she went over to Kohaku who was playing with the twins and dragged him out of the house. The twins sat looking perplexed, which matched the faces of the older men.

"Hey Rin! What's going on?" Kohaku asked, she was dragging him towards the river.

"I need to talk to you, but we need to be far away from Inuyasha-sama,"

They stopped near the riverbank, and sat down on two boulders.

"I need you to go find Lord Sesshomaru and ask him to bring back a Kimono for Kagome-chan!"

"Lord Sesshomaru? Why can't they just buy one from the village?"

"This is Kagome-chan's wedding! The kimono must be beautiful and he always finds amazing ones for me, tell him to get one suited for a wedding. He needs to drop it off in about 3 weeks before the wedding, okay?"

"Ok, I'll do it!" Kohaku nodded.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the day; Kagome and Inuyasha were in their home with the glow of the fire illuminating the walls. They had finished eating dinner and were now just lying down, holding each other.<p>

"I never knew there would be so much planning to do for a wedding," Inuyasha murmured.

"You backing out?" Kagome teased.

"Of course not! I have waited far too long to be with you," He said and pulled her tighter towards him.

"So tomorrow we go and ask to get those rings made?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I'm all tuckered out for today." He told her, moving her hair out of her face, he kissed her on the lips.

"Goodnight my love"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Alright, there you go! They're going to get married, and I am very excited to write the next couple of chapters. And speaking of the next couple of chapters, do you guys want to write a lemon? Let me know! Please review and let me know what you think :) **_

_**xx**_

_**chicax0xbonita**_


	5. Every Little Thing

**A/N: Hi guys! Hope you enjoy chapter 5, sorry for the late update. xx**

_italicized - flashback or thoughts_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Every Little Thing<p>

The sun was high in the sky the next day, the people of the village heard of the wonderful news that Inuyasha and Kagome were engaged. They offered their best wishes to them as they saw them headed to the market that morning. The welder that Miroku recommended was ecstatic and honored that they would ask him to make their wedding rings.

"Well that wasn't so bad," Inuyasha commented. Kagome was walking alongside of him; the two of them had just finished ordering the rings. Inuyasha was a little defensive when the man held Kagome's hand but Kagome laughed at him, and told him how cute he was when he was jealous.

"I wonder how they'll look like when they're done!" Kagome said.

"Well he better do a good job or he's not getting the money," Inuyasha scoffed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said in that all too familiar tone of voice.

"Kagome! Don't!" Inuyasha stopped and plopped himself onto the ground. Kagome looked down at her fiancée, laughing at his antics.

"Inuyasha get up, people are staring," Kagome told him and bowed down to some of the villagers in apology as the passed by.

"Lady Kagome and Inuyasha are quite a match," One of the villagers commented they passed by, giggling.

"Promise me, you won't say the word 'sit'!" Inuyasha called out to her.

"Come on, we're going to get married soon. Do you really think I would sit-" Kagome covered her mouth and Inuyasha's body made an indent on the ground.

"-my husband," Kagome finished. Inuyasha raised his head and glared at her, "Yeah you're lucky I was already on the ground!"

"It was by accident! I'm sorry!" Kagome squealed and started to run away as quickly as her straw sandals would let her.

"Get back here!" Inuyasha said as he got up off the ground and chased after Kagome's quickly retrieving figure. The villagers laughed as he passed by.

Kagome made it down to the river and caught her breath, she remembered having to say "sit" back in her time and she would frantically look around to make sure there would be no silver-haired-red-kimono-wearing half demon face planted on the floor.

"Thought you could get away that easily huh?" Inuyasha's voiced boomed from behind, startling her. She turned around and put her hands up in front of her.

"Ok, come on cut me some slack! I would never do it to you maliciously," Kagome said backing up as Inuyasha came closer to her.

"I'd like to point out how many times you said it to me when we were on our journey together!" Inuyasha yelled.

"But you deserved it!" Kagome yelled back. She was at the edge of the water by now and Inuyasha was towering over her.

"I did not!" Inuyasha said inching even closer.

"You so did-" Kagome started but suddenly felt herself falling into the river. She reached out and yanked Inuyasha's hair and dragged him down with her. Both of them screamed as the fell into the river. They re-surfaced moments later.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screeched. Kagome looked over to him and started laughing, she splashed him and he reached out and grabbed her by the waist. Kagome snaked her arms around his waist.

"You always did manage to bring out the kid in me," He told her, his chin rested on the top of her head.

"No need to bring it out, you always acted like one," Kagome teased. Inuyasha pouted and Kagome reached up and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

><p>"Alright! I'm off to find Lord Sesshomaru, I'll be back in a few days!" Kohaku said. He got on Kirara's back and the two of them flew off.<p>

"I sure hope Sesshomaru isn't as big of a jerk as he was before," Sango said to Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru was always kind hearted," Rin to her.

Sango scoffed, "Yeah right,"

The two of them headed out of Kaede's home, Rin said her goodbyes and went off to find Shippo to get lunch started. Sango headed up the dirt road only to see people in the river, thinking they were in trouble Sango ran over only to find Kagome and Inuyasha.

"You know, I never heard of taking a bath with your clothes on," Sango told them as she crouched down.

"Blame it all on Inuyasha," Kagome said. The two of them started to wade to the grass and got out of the water, their clothes dripping wet.

"Come on let's go get changed," Inuyasha said as he took Kagome's hand. The couple headed home, leaving behind wet footprints. Sango laughed, the two of them were destined to be together.

She headed back to her home, where Miroku was watching over the children.

"Mama!" Harumi squealed as she entered. Sango picked her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Were you behaving?" Sango asked her.

"No," Miroku teased. Harumi and Kaya looked over their father, "Papa!"

Sango put down Harumi and headed over to her husband and gave him a kiss, Miroku snaked his arms around Sango's waist and pulled her close. The two of them looked at their children, their pride and joy.

"How about we go on a picnic hmm? We can go out to the fields have lunch there!" Sango suggested.

"Picnic! Yay!" The twins yelled. Ichiro squealed.

"Sounds like fun," Miroku said. Sango grabbed a woven basket and filled it with fruits and foods you could eat with your hands. Miroku strapped Ichiro to his back and the family headed out.

They neared Inuyasha and Kagome's home and Kaya looked up at her father, "Can Oji and Oba come?"

"Maybe another time, we want to give them some alone time ok?"

"Okay!" Kaya agreed. She ran up ahead with her sister and held hands and started singing a song.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha hung up his clothes on a line over the fire; he had a towel wrapped around his waist. Kagome had changed into her other clothes, and the two of them sat down and dried themselves near the fire. Inuyasha lay back onto the wooden floor.<p>

"I can't believe we're getting married in a matter of couple of weeks," He said out loud.

"Did you picture your life would end up this way?" Kagome asked, she had her legs stretched out in front of her, her back against the wooden wall.

"To be honest, no…I never would have thought to fall in love with a human, or make human friends at all. My main goal back then was to become a full fledge demon."

He rolled over to his side and faced Kagome, "I'm thankful you pulled that arrow out of me, or else nothing would've happened,"

Kagome smiled, "You're welcome"

"Do you want to go somewhere after we're married?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Like a honeymoon?" Kagome raised her brow.

"Uhh, yeah…whatever that is," He said.

"I'd love to, where would we go?" Kagome asked. In her mind she pictured both of them in her time - modern japan- riding off into the sunset getting on a plane and go off to an exotic location. They would have a beach house all to themselves, and her and Inuyasha would consummate their marriage, and they would continue to make love throughout the entire honeymoon. Kagome felt herself blushing, the thought her doing such an intimate thing with Inuyasha.

"Your face is red, do you have a fever?" Inuyasha asked her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh no, just feeling warm," Kagome lied. She felt herself turn more crimson.

"Well we could go to an island, find a place to stay and just spend time together," He suggested.

"That sounds perfect," Kagome told him. She got up and wandered over to him, she straddled his lap and kissed his neck. She pressed her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't wait until we spend the rest of our lives together," She told him. She felt him tighten his embrace as she listened to his heartbeat.

"Inuyasha, have you ever thought about marrying Kikyo?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha rubbed her back; he knew Kagome's insecurities in being compared to Kikyo.

"I did, but then I realized that she wanted me to change. She wanted me to become full human – she didn't think I could be with her and be half demon. If she truly loved me as she claimed she did…. she wouldn't have told me turn human, she would've loved me for who I was. You on the other Kagome, wanted me to stay half-demon, you loved me for who I really was."

Kagome felt tears coming to her eyes, She barely heard Inuyasha talk so openly about his feelings. She felt the tears threating to come out of her eyes, and she took a deep breath, one tear spilled out and rolled down her cheek onto Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha stopped rubbing her back and sat up, Kagome still pressed against his chest. Inuyasha pulled her away from him, so he could see her face. Her long hair was covering her face; he swept away the curtain of ebony hair and saw tears coming down his fiancée's face.

**INUYASHA POV**

"Kagome, what's wrong?" I asked as I cupped her cheek with my hand, slowly wiping away with my thumb.

I hated seeing her cry she looked so vulnerable. Kagome only cried when she was really hurt or was extremely frustrated, from what I remember. She looked at me, and I saw all this emotion in her eyes and I immediately pulled her into my arms, her face against my chest.

"Don't cry…I love you,"

Kagome started sobbing then. I didn't know what to do, so I just held her, letting her cry. The tears were streaming down my chest. I had no idea what Kagome was feeling but I was hoping she would tell me after she calmed down. Kagome was probably the one who held up the most when it came to emotional pain, she stuck with me even though I was hung up on Kikyo and that must've put her heart into so much pain.

The thought of Kagome being with any other man made my heart ache, I remembered when Kouga wanted her as his wife…I didn't know what to think. I of course acted aggressively because that was the only way I could show my emotions. Kagome was the only other person who shed tears for me, other than my mother, and showed me her true emotions and taught me it was okay to show my feelings. I felt her sniffle, and noticed that she was calming down. She wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry, I'm so silly." She told me.

"It's okay," I told her gently.

"I just never heard you talk like that before, then my heart ached because I never realized how much I love you. I love you because of who you are, I love you as a half-demon or human. I don't ever want you to think otherwise."

"I know. I'm sorry if I don't show it often, but I love you so much. If anything ever happened to you, I-I-wouldn't know what to do with myself. Life in this world without anyone to love would be miserable,"

Kagome lifted her head and kissed me. All the raw emotion, the love we were speaking of was put into this kiss. We were in no rush; there was no finish line. It was a soft and passionate kiss, I wrapped my arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her closer to me, I felt her legs wrap around my torso. I bit the bottom of her lip softly as permission for me to taste her. I took in every inch of Kagome's mouth, our tongues doing a sensual dance. I felt myself getting aroused, the scent in the room had changed and I realized that Kagome had become aroused too. My hand slid up her legs, feeling the silkiness of her skin. We pulled apart for air, but I couldn't get enough of her taste. Kagome arched her back and her neck came into full view, I kissed it and continued rubbing my hand on her leg. I started sucking on the sweet part of her neck and I heard her release a low moan. That sound was heaven to my ears, knowing that I was the one who was pleasuring her to make such beautiful sounds.

"Inuyasha…" My name came out breathless from her lips. I kept my assault on her neck and bit down slightly, causing her to take a quick breath.

"I want to show you how much I love you," I whispered in her ear, I immediately felt the goose bumps on her legs.

"Show me," She moaned.

I kissed her lips once more as I slowly lay her back on the floor.

**END POV**

* * *

><p>"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kohaku called down to Sesshomaru and Jaken who were walking on a path. Sesshomaru stopped and looked up, Kirara descended and landed. Kohaku disembarked from her back, and took a step to Sesshomaru and bowed.<p>

"Lord Sesshomaru, I came searching for you in favour for Rin,"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened '_had something happened to Rin?'_

"Is Rin okay?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes she is fine, but she wanted to ask you to do something for her,"

"You insolent child, Lord Sesshomaru does no favors for humans!" Jaken said, shaking the staff of two heads in front of Kohaku.

"Jaken, shut up or I'll kill you," Sesshomaru told him coldly. Jaken immediately shut his mouth and froze on the spot.

"What does she need?" He continued.

"She wanted to ask you if you could bring her back another kimono, in about 2 weeks."

"Why? What is this occasion?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"It's for a wedding," Kohaku answered. Sesshomaru's eyes turned into daggers, _Rin was getting married? To who? _

Kohaku saw Sesshomaru's expression and realized he might have misunderstood him, "It's not for Rin. It's for someone else, she knew you could bring back something amazing like you always did for her."

A wave of relief washed over Sesshomaru, "Fine. I'll return to that village in a week or so,"

Sesshomaru started walking again, Jaken kept his mouth shut and followed. Kohaku stared as the two walked on ahead; he stroked Kirara's fur before he got on her back again.

"Hey Kirara, want to make a side trip and visit the village?" Kohaku spoke to the feline. Kirara roared as an answer and headed towards the demon slayer village.

The sun was looming over the horizon; the sunset had painted the sky with beautiful shades of pinks and orange with a hint of purple. Inuyasha and Kagome were sleeping, a thin blanket covering both of them. Kagome opened her eyes, and noticed that the fire was almost out, and Inuyasha's robe of the fire rat was still hung on the line. She felt Inuyasha's hand squeeze her waist, and she realized that her top was disheveled, her kosode was hanging off her shoulder and her cleavage was showing. She turned red, her and Inuyasha was getting a little intimate from what she remembered.

"_Show me" Kagome moaned. Inuyasha kissed her lips once more and lay her down on the floor. He hovered over her and moved asid her long hair exposing her neck, he went in and kissed it. Kagome tangled her hands with Inuyasha's hair, her body longed to have more of him and she suddenly arched her back. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He pulled away from her neck and kissed her on the lips again, this time their kiss was more heated and their breathing started to become ragged. Kagome rested her left hand on the floor above her head and Inuyasha laced his fingers with hers, Kagome ran her along Inuyasha's chiseled chest. Inuyasha felt her inch closer to the core of his arousal and sharply inhaled a breath._

"_Kagome, don't." _

_He looked down and saw his fiancée's face sadden and she looked away from him. Inuyasha cupped her face and turned it so they were looking at each other._

"_Don't you dare think that I don't want to continue," He started._

"_Then why did you tell me to stop?" She asked._

"_I love you, and I don't want you to do anything if you're not ready. It may sound a little old school, and I guess this is my human side speaking, but I want us to wait until we're married. I don't want to hurt you. Even though I know your spiritual powers will keep in check, I don't want to do something because we are being consumed by lust, I may get carried away and I don't want to hurt you. I-I've done that to you before, hurt you physically, when I didn't have control over my mind. I don't want that to happen again, okay?"_

_Kagome smiled at him, "Okay,"_

_Inuyasha kissed her again, he trailed kisses down her neck and moved her kosode down her shoulder, kissing that as well and then traveling down to the valley between her breasts. Kagome felt like she was going to explode, the way his lips felt on her skin made her feel so hot she wouldn't be surprised if she burst into flames. Inuyasha made his way back to her lips again and kissed her passionately before laying down beside her, taking her into his arms. He started stroking her hair, and before she knew it. Kagome had fallen asleep._

She turned and faced Inuyasha and examined his sleeping face. She loved waking up beside him every day knowing that they would be together for the rest of her life. She couldn't wait until they gave themselves to each other, to become one. She smiled at him and stroked his cheek with her thumb, she had no experience with men whatsoever but with Inuyasha, it didn't matter. They were learning together, learning about each other's bodies, memorizing every inch of their skin, remembering which touch caused those beautiful moans that would come out of each other's lips. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips before getting up, she straightened her attire, and decided to start dinner.

The fire was low so Kagome decided to get more firewood; she moved aside the curtain to their home and went out back. When she got back to the front she saw Sango's family, walking up the road. Sango was carrying Ichiro and Miroku had his arm around her shoulder, the twins were holding an empty picnic basket in between them.

Kagome raised her hand and waved at them, the twins noticed and dropped the basket on the floor and raced over. Kagome put the firewood on the floor and bent down to the girls.

"Hello my loves, what did you today?" She asked.

"We had picnic!" Kaya answered.

"That sounds wonderful, so you must've had lots of fun!"

"We did! We went to a meadow far away from here and we ate food mama bought and we played," Harumi told her.

"Well it wasn't _too_ far away from here," Miroku's voiced said from behind the twins. He was carrying the basket and Kagome noticed that Ichiro was sleeping in Sango's arms.

"How was your day Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome blushed recollecting the events that happened between her and Inuyasha in the afternoon.

"I see you're blushing, I guess we won't pry then," Miroku said and winked.

"Miroku!" Sango said and smacked her husband's arm, "You're such a pervert!"

"Oh come on! Like you weren't thinking what I was thinking,"

"We weren't," Sango and Kagome said at the same time, looking sternly at Miroku.

"Well look at the time! We should get going Sango!" Miroku said and ushered his children towards their home.

"We'll talk later, join me for a bath in the river?" Sango asked.

"Sure, after dinner!" Kagome nodded in agreement. Sango hugged her quickly and Kagome kissed Ichiro on the forehead.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha smelled the scent of meat grilling; he opened his eyes and saw pork chops over the fire. Kagome was watching a pot of rice over the fire, she looked so happy and content that it made Inuyasha smile. He noticed his robe of the fire rat folded nicely against the wall.<p>

"Good morning sleeping head," Kagome greeted him. He smiled at her, he got up and grabbed his clothes and headed to the other room.

"How long was I sleeping?" Inuyasha asked as he slipped on his robe.

"Uhm, about two hours," Kagome's voice boomed from the other room.

'Wow' Inuyasha thought, 'I must've been tired'

He re-entered the room and sat down beside his fiancée, she handed him a bowl of rice and the two of them started to eat.

"I'm going to the river after with Sango, to take a bath and talk and stuff," Kagome told him as she swallowed a piece of meat.

"That's fine," Inuyasha told her and smiled. The two continued to eat in a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you in a bit!" Kagome called out to him, she was at the entrance of the house with a basket full of her toiletries and clothes.<p>

"I may go visit Miroku and the kids, so don't worry if I'm not here when you get back," Inuyasha told her, he was cleaning up their dinner.

"Ok, well I'm off!" Kagome said and exited their home. She walked down the dirt road, towards the river and looked up at the night sky. The moon was bright and beautiful and was smiling down onto the village. It was definitely a different sight here, rather than it was back in modern day japan.

She reached the river and followed it towards the east to the secluded area where Sango and her usually had their baths. Fireflies were starting to come out and their buzzing lights created a mystical appearance.

"Kagome!" Sango's voice greeted her. Kagome looked up and saw her best friend, already in the water her back against one of the boulders. Kagome raised her hand and waved, she put her basket down, undressed herself and got into the warm water. The two of them sat in comfortable silence for a bit.

"Can you believe you're going to be married in a couple of weeks?" Sango told her. Kagome's heart began to race, just the thought made her grin like a child on Christmas morning.

'I can't wait' Kagome thought.

* * *

><p>"You're going to be a married man in a couple of weeks!" Miroku said to Inuyasha and patted him on the back. The kids had fallen asleep and the two of them were sitting outside Miroku's home on a little porch, drinking sake.<p>

"It's going to surreal, never in my life would I have ever pictured my life the way it is now."

"Are you excited?"

"_Every little thing _about Kagome makes me so happy, _I can't wait._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys I hope you enjoyed it, I will be writing the next chapter soon. However, I'm a little disappointed with the number of reviews I have gotten for this story, I love the ones who review and I enjoy reading everyone's response. It's a little discouraging to continue writing if I don't get any feedback, I'm not asking you or being a whiny person that I don't have many reviews, I'm just saying feedback would be great and it really does boost a writers confidence when people comment or review saying they enjoyed it. Heck, even if you don't like it constructive criticism would be great (hate, not so much). But anyways, thank you for all who have read my story and reviewed, it means the world to me!**

**Another thing, I'm planning on writing another story and I'm thinking of making the plot twist from the ending of the series. How about if when the well opened...it wasn't for Kagome to go back to the feudal era. What if it was for the feudal era characters to come to modern japan. What do you guys think? Would you read it? Any ideas would be great!**

**Thank you for reading this and please review, it would make my day! xx  
><strong>

**- chicax0xbonita**


	6. The Kimono

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know it's been a really long time since I've updated. I've been trying to write this chapter since my last update, but it's been really difficult having to deal with school, writers block, and just not having any time to really sit down and gather my thoughts and ideas. Recently however, I've had some time to re-read my story, the reviews, and re-watched some episodes of Inuyasha too and I've gotten so inspired (and my feels exploded as I was doing these) and listening to the soundtrack got me all emotional as well. **

_italicized - flashbacks or thoughts_

**Here is chapter 6! I hope you enjoy! x**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: The Kimono<span>

A week had passed and there was only another week left before the wedding. Kagome realized she didn't need to panic about wedding plans since there wasn't even much to plan anyway, she wasn't back in the modern day era where she would have to pick out bridesmaids, their dresses, catering, and all that. This wedding was going to be simple and traditional, mixed in with some aspects from modern japan.

However, from what Kagome studied in school about Feudal Japan and their wedding customs, she already knew they were far from it. Marriages back in that era was set up among the parents, and that the bride and groom had nothing to say about it. She was lucky that she was going to get married to someone she had knew and loved.

"So what aspects do you want to bring in to this wedding from your time Kagome?" Kaede asked. The three of them were in Kaede's home with a pot of herbal tea in front of them.

"Well, I would like to have a flower girl and a ring bearer" Kagome started, "A flower girl is pretty self explanatory, she throws flower petals down the aisle as she walks towards the altar and the ring bearer is a usually a boy who brings the rings to the altar"

"Who did you have in mind for those?" Sango asked.

"I was thinking that Harumi and Kaya would be my flower girls, with Rin walking down with them so they know what to do, and for Kohaku to be the ring bearer. If he's not here though, perhaps Shippo could do it too,"

"That sounds splendid! I'm sure they'll love to be a part of your wedding! I can't wait to get Harumi and Kaya all dressed up, it's going to be so exciting for them!"

Kagome turned to Sango, "And I want you to be my maid of honor!"

"Maid of honor?"

"Someone who is very important to me and will help me get through the wedding pretty much. In my time, you'd have a lot more duties but here you'll be my emotional support!"

"I would be delighted to be your maid of honor!" Sango replied and the two of them hugged.

* * *

><p>"I'm hoping Lord Sesshomaru gets back before the wedding," Rin said to Kohaku. The two of them were eating on a hill near the river, along with Shippo.<p>

"Are you going to join Lord Sesshomaru when the time comes?" Kohaku asked her. Shippo looked at her waiting for her reply.

"I'm still not sure yet to be honest…" Rin said.

"I'm sure Sesshomaru would like it if you kept him company, I mean come on without you all he has is that mangy toad Jakken." Shippo told her. Rin and Kohaku released loud laughs, filling up the area around them.

"I feel bad for Jakken-sama more than Lord Sesshomaru" Rin said and Kohaku nodded in agreement. Shippo laughed and looked ahead in front of him towards the village, he spotted two figures coming towards their direction. He got up and started jumping up and down waving his arms.

"Kagome! Sango!" He cried out. Rin and Kohaku shifted their attention at the two of them, as they got closer.

"Kon'nichiwa!" Kagome greeted them as she sat down in front of them.

"What's up?" Kohaku asked the two of them.

"Well we were just discussing some plans for Kagome's wedding next week and she has something she wants to ask you guys," Sango said.

"What is it Kagome-chan?" Rin asked.

"I was wondering if you two could be a part of my wedding," Kagome smiled at them both.

Kohaku and Rin grinned, "What would we do?!"

"Rin, all you have to do is walk down the aisle and throw flower petals all around with Harumi and Kaya on either side of you, and they imitate you, and Kohaku you just carry the rings down the aisle," Kagome explained to them.

"What do I do Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"I'm sure Granny Kaede would appreciate if you helped her with the ceremony," Kagome told him.

"Alright! We can't wait for your wedding now!" Shippo said excitedly.

"Speaking of that, I wonder when Sesshomaru's coming back. We need to make some alterations to the kimono so it'll be perfect for the wedding!" Sango said out loud.

"I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru will be here early next week, or this weekend." Rin said confidently.

"Well he better or he'll have to face Sango's wrath," Kagome joked.

* * *

><p>"How was your day?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. The two of them were at their home now, the sun was starting to set and they were preparing dinner.<p>

"Figured out the rest of the plans for the wedding, Rin, Kohaku, and Sango are going to be in it. Since Sango's going to be my maid of honour, I was thinking that you should ask Miroku to be your best man,"

"Best man, what on earth is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"He'll assist you on the wedding day, make sure everything goes well. He also keeps the rings safe until the wedding as well and he'll make a speech afterwards," Kagome said.

"You're going to trust Miroku to make a speech in front of everyone? God knows what that pervert will say!"

"Oh come on Inuyasha, it's a celebration. I'm not going to worry about that. Just go with whatever happens. Besides, Miroku has been there for you throughout this entire time,"

"Yeah you're right," Inuyasha said. The two of them have grown very close, though their personalities have some contrasts; they brought out a different side of each other, but understood one another.

"There's also this tradition in my era that the groom doesn't see the bride the day of the wedding, until she walks down the aisle." Kagome stated.

"What? I can't see you?" Inuyasha pouted.

"It's only for a couple of hours, besides I wouldn't want to ruin a surprise of you seeing me!" Kagome teased.

"Fine, if that's how you want to do it." Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. Kagome responded by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So have you decided on when we're going to do the ceremony?" Kagome had left Inuyasha with the decision on what day they were going to get married.

"I think Saturday by sundown would be nice," Inuyasha said. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sundown?" She asked. Inuyasha gulped _'crap, she's going to figure it out!'_

"I think it would be really nice to have a wedding with the sunset, and right after we can have the feast." He replied hastily, trying to cover up his intentions.

"I think it would really romantic to have a sunset wedding," Kagome stated dreamily. She got on her tiptoes and kissed Inuyasha briefly on the lips, "See, you are a romantic. You can't deny it."

Inuyasha smiled sheepishly. He did have another surprise in store for Kagome the day of the wedding.

"Anyways, enough about that. The food's ready, let's eat!" Kagome said and prepared portions for her and Inuyasha. After the meal, Inuyasha decided to do the cleaning up, giving Kagome a break.

"I'll be back in a bit, I'm just going to go talk to the lecherous monk about being my best man, or whatever that junk was," Inuyasha told Kagome as he stood by the doorway. Kagome looked up from her folding and nodded and smiled.

Inuyasha walked out and headed towards Miroku and Sango's house. Their house was a few minutes away from them; a fairly large home that Miroku invested in building after the two of them got married, as they wanted to have a family.

'_Maybe Kagome and I should do the same' _Inuyasha thought. He did want to have a family with Kagome, and their home as of the moment was big enough for the two of them. He reached Sango and Miroku's home and slid their door open.

"Inuyasha! What brings you here?" Sango greeted him; she had Ichiro in her arms and was bobbing him up and down, trying to get him to fall asleep.

"Just wanted to drop by and talk to Miroku. Know where he is?" Inuyasha asked as he approached the two of them, he rubbed Ichiro's head and the little boy smiled.

"He's off putting Harumi and Kaya to sleep, why don't you check the side of the house?" Sango suggested. Inuyasha nodded and went off to side of their house. As he was walking on the deck, he spotted a door slid open. He peered inside, and Miroku was humming a tune to Harumi and Kaya, who were tucked up in bed, with Harumi wrapping her arms around her sister.

Miroku finished humming the tune and slowly got up off the floor. He looked over to see Inuyasha, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Can I talk to ya for a sec?" Inuyasha said quietly.

Miroku nodded and headed towards him, he slowly closed the sliding door behind him.

"What's on your mind?"

"Kagome suggested that you become my best man for the wedding, since Sango is her maid of honour, whatever that mumbo jumbo is all about."

"Ok, and what does this best man do?"

"Kagome said you keep the rings safe until the wedding, and you make a speech afterwards at the feast."

"A toast eh?" Miroku smirked, "Sounds fun"

"Watch it Miroku, don't you dare say something humiliating" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the monk.

"I would never! This is a wedding after all, I can be tasteful you know…" Miroku replied.

"We'll see about that," Inuyasha huffed.

"So what about your little surprise to Kagome on that day? Have you figured out how you're going to do it?"

"Yeah, she asked when I wanted to have the wedding… I suggested during sunset, and she didn't object. Besides, she suggested we didn't see each other for a couple of hours, as we get ready for the wedding."

"Great, I also know the perfect place for you two to get away after the wedding…" Miroku trailed off.

* * *

><p>The sun slowly started to ascend on the sleepy feudal village. It painted the dim sky with some specks of blue and orange, slowly transitioning from night to day. It was 10 minutes to 7 when Kagome woke up; she rubbed her eyes and stretched but remained laying down.<p>

'_Wow there's only a couple of days before the wedding'_ Kagome thought. She still had to try on her wedding kimono, and she hoped Sesshomaru would come through. Sango had purchased a lovely kimono for her, a white one with delicate while details throughout the sleeves with red on the hemline and a red and white floral obi. Sango told her it was just incase Sesshomaru didn't show up in time, and even if he did she suggested it would be something to change into for the feast.

She turned over to her side and watched Inuyasha's sleeping face; he looked so peaceful and child-like. During their journey together, she always remembered him sitting up against a tree with his tessaiga not far from his reach, and now that he actually lies down and lets his guard down, it made Kagome smile. She looked at the far end of the room where his tessaiga laid against the wall.

_'I wonder when the next time he'll use that thing to actually fight'_ Kagome thought. She felt Inuyasha move and directed her attention back towards him. His eyes slowly fluttered open, and her brown eyes met his golden orbs.

"Good morning," She said sweetly.

Inuyasha smiled and replied groggily, "Morning"

Kagome slowly started to get up, but she felt Inuyasha's arm snake around her waist and pulled her back to him. Kagome let out a yelp as she fell back onto the mat and against Inuyasha's chest.

"Don't go. I want to stay like this for a little bit longer," Inuyasha murmured, his eyes were closed and his lips pressed against Kagome's hair.

Kagome didn't object, even though it's been a little over a month since she got back, there was still so much lost time she needed to make up with Inuyasha. She tried to picture what would have happened if she came back to this era with Inuyasha after the final battle. '_We would probably have a family by now' _Kagome thought. Though at the time she was 15 years old, that was considered the right age to marry back in this era, now that she was 18 she felt more at ease with the decision about getting married.

"Inuyasha, I have to get started on breakfast," She murmured softly against his chest. Kagome felt Inuyasha pull her closer to him, and nuzzle her hair.

"Ok fine," Inuyasha sighed. He loosened his grip on Kagome and she slowly started to get up, leaving Inuyasha on the mats.

"You can continue sleeping if you want, you look tired still," Kagome said and furrowed her brow.

"It's fine, I'll take a nap later if I need it. No sense in trying to sleep if I can't sleep in the first place," Inuyasha said and put his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling.

Kagome smiled lightly and headed to the other room and changed into her miko clothing. She decided to make breakfast first before heading out to meet with Jinenji. It had been a while seen she last saw him and she wanted to see how he was doing.

Kagome decided to heat some herbal tea up, cut up some fruit, and use up the bread they had left over before it went stale. Inuyasha had put their sleeping mats away, and was sat on top of a mat on the floor by the table.

"Hey Kagome, do you need help?" Inuyasha called out from the other room.

"Could you carry the tea please?" Kagome replied. She heard Inuyasha's footsteps come into their small kitchen. He touched her waist as he grabbed the teapot and cups, Kagome looked up at him and he kissed her cheek, and walked out of the room.

'_What's going on? Inuyasha is acting really touchy feely today" _Kagome thought. She blushed, and brought the cut pieces of fruit and bread to the table. She sat down with Inuyasha.

"Itadakimasu!" The two of them chorused. Inuyasha poured a cup of tea for Kagome, and another one for himself. The two of them ate in a comfortable silence for a while, since the mornings were chilly, they took in the warmth of the tea.

"So you're going to see Jinenji today?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup, I'll probably be back a little after lunch," Kagome told him.

"I'll pick you up," Inuyasha told her. Inuyasha knew it was a little over protective to walk his fiancée to and from Jinenji's but it was his nature. If something happened to Kagome, Inuyasha wouldn't know what to do with himself. He endured 3 lonely years without her, imagining a life without Kagome would be death to him.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned. He came back to reality and dismissed the thoughts in his head.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you ready to go?" Inuyasha asked as he got up, he stuck his hand out to help Kagome up.

"I'll clean up after I come back" Inuyasha said. He let Kagome go in front of him, and put his hand on the small of her back as they exited their home. The sun was slowly coming up from the horizon; the air was crisp and chilly. There were little dewdrops on the grass and leaves on the trees.

A few people were out, bowing politely to Kagome and Inuyasha. Up the road, Kagome spotted a mother and son taking a walk. As they neared closer, the little boy ran up to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Ohayou Lady-Kagome!" The little boy greeted Kagome. Kagome smiled at the boy and crouched down and met him eye-to-eye.

"Ohayou Kyo, how are you this morning?" Kagome asked him.

"Good! Mama and I are just going for a morning walk!" He replied.

Kagome looked up to his mother and got up from her crouch, "Ohayou Akira-san"

"Ohayou Lady Kagome…Inuyasha-sama" Akira bowed to them.

"No need to be so formal," Kagome told her.

"I come to offer my blessings to you both, you must be excited to be getting married" the young woman said. Kagome and Inuaysha looked at each other and blushed.

"Yeah… we're pretty excited" Inuyasha replied.

"Oh! I'm sorry, you two must be headed somewhere! My apologies for taking up your time," Akira apologized and bowed once again.

"Don't worry about it, I hope you two have a great day!" Kagome said and the 2 pairs went off their separate ways.

"I'm surprised you know the villagers names" Inuyasha commented.

Kagome looked over at him, "I try my best to know everyone around here. It makes my priestess duties a lot more enjoyable when I'm able to know everyone."

The couple continued to walk in silence for while, enjoying the sounds of nature and the peaceful atmosphere until they reached Jinenji's place. The two of them spotted the half-demon already working in the fields.

"Alright, well I'll be here. I'll see you later ok?" Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"Ok, I'll see you later." Inuyasha said and turned to go back home.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome raised her voice, and grabbed his hand. He turned around to face her but was surprised with a very quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you," Kagome told him.

Inuyasha blushed at Kagome's sudden display of affection; usually she would only do these things when they were alone.

"I…I love you too" Inuyasha turned crimson and started walking away again, embarrassed that Jinenji and his mother may have seen their moment.

* * *

><p>"Oh! Lord Sesshomaru better come by today! He told Kohaku he would!" Rin was pacing back and forth outside by the river; Shippo and Kohaku were watching her from a boulder.<p>

"Come on Rin, there's still plenty of time before the wedding. There's still a week left!" Kohaku tried to ease her panic.

"But I promised Sango-chan that he would be here this weekend! I can't let her down," Rin cried out.

"You won't let her down, Rin!" Shippo said.

"I agree Rin, don't stress yourself out about it. If he doesn't come by today, there's still tomorrow." A voice said from behind Rin.

"Miroku-san!" Rin cried. Miroku had Ichiro cradled in his arms.

"Don't worry Rin, if Sesshomaru doesn't come at all then we can use the Sango bought for Kagome-chan." Miroku told her.

"Sango-chan bought an extra kimono?" Rin asked.

"Yes, she always has a backup plan. Besides, if Sesshomaru does come then we can use the other kimono for Kagome to change into afterwards"

Rin looked relieved, "I'm glad to hear that. I still want Lord Sesshomaru to bring a kimono though; he always brings me such lovely ones. Kagome-chan deserves a beautiful one for her wedding day!"

"Niisan, can I hold Ichiro?" Kohaku asked Miroku. Miroku gingerly handled Ichiro to Kohaku. He held Ichiro in his arms and smiled down at him.

"Wow! You're getting bigger each day aren't you?" Kohaku spoke to the little boy, who gurgled and laughed in response.

"Kohaku-kun, would it be okay for you to watch Ichiro while I go back home to help out with the twins and lunch? I'll come get you guys when it's time to eat." Miroku asked.

"Leave it to us Miroku! We'll take good care of Ichiro!" Shippo chirped.

"I'll leave you to in then!" Miroku said and headed back home.

"Hey Rin, wanna have a turn at holding him?" Kohaku asked.

"Sure!" Kohaku passed Ichiro to her and she cradled him in her arms, she never had a young sibling to hold and take care of. The only younger sibling figure she had was Shippo, albeit he was only a year younger than her.

"I'm really glad Kagome-chan is back, everyone seems so much happier with her around." Rin said.

Shippo and Kohaku nodded in unison, "I still can't believe she's back. I was starting to lose hope that the well was shut for good. I don't know how Inuyasha-sama managed to keep believing for three years…"

* * *

><p>"Thank you Jinenji, I'll see you in a couple of weeks time ok?" Kagome told the friendly half-demon. Jinenji had given her some herbs for tea, and more medicinal herbs for the village.<p>

"I wish you the best for your wedding Kagome," Jinenji said softly. His mother was beside him as well.

"I pray that you and Inuyasha have all the happiness and blessings in the world," she told them.

Kagome beamed at them, "Arigato!"

Kagome then felt Inuyasha's presence behind her, and she felt him come closer to them and stood beside her.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup!"

"Alright. Thank you again for what you said earlier," Inuyasha told Jinenji and his mother and slowly started walking back towards their village. Kagome joined him by his side and turned around to give Jinenji and his mother a final wave.

"I'm pretty starved! How about we drop by the market to get some stuff for lunch hm?" Kagome suggested.

"Sounds good with me," Inuyasha said and took her hand.

* * *

><p>"Lord Sesshomaru did you really intend to bring back a kimono that Rin requested?" Jaken asked.<p>

"If that is what makes Rin happy, so be it."

"But my lord – we will have to go back to that disgusting human village!" Jaken protested.

"Shut it, Jaken." Sesshomaru said sternly. Sesshomaru had the kimono that Rin requested wrapped up nicely in his arms. The two of them were making their way to the village.

"My lord, who do you think this kimono is for? Surely the demon slayer and monk are not getting wed again? If it is not for Rin then who is it for?"

"We shall see when we get there"

Sesshomaru looked up toward the sky. It had been a while since he last saw Rin, and he was often worried about her health and safety. Though he would never admit it to anyone, he had grown to become fond of Rin. He was always protective of her, and bringing her gifts once in a while was a good way for him to check up on her. He was also aware of the state that Inuyasha was in after the battle with Naraku, From the last time he visited Kaede's village he noticed Inuyasha sulking around, pretending that everything as fine. _'That human girl must have had a profound influence on him,' _He thought.

Sesshomaru suddenly came to a halt; Rin had the same effect on him. His mind flashbacked to when he was training his meidou zangetsuha and Rin and Kohaku were taken to the underworld, and the way his heart skipped a beat when Kohaku said that Rin wasn't breathing. Somehow, his cold heart started to warm up to this human girl.

'_Maybe I am a product of my father,' _Sesshomaru thought.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is something the matter?" Jaken asked him.

Sesshomaru said nothing and continued walking.

* * *

><p>"Ah! I'm stuffed, that was a good lunch!" Inuyasha said and relaxed on the floor.<p>

"Inuyasha, it's not good to lie down after eating!" Kagome chastised him. Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at her, making Kagome giggle. He still acts like a child.

"I like that sound," Inuyasha said to her.

Kagome looked at him with confusion, "Huh?"

"Your giggle, your laugh. It makes me happy," Inuyasha said softly. Kagome's eyes softened and she crawled over to where the half-demon was laying down, and kissed him briefly.

"You make me happy, I hope you know that"

"I hope I'm able to make you happy for the rest of our lives," Inuyasha said and caressed her cheek. Kagome's heart melted, it was rare that Inuyasha would say stuff like this.

"I'll be happy as long as we're together," Kagome said.

"Now get up please, or you'll end up getting a stomachache" She told him as she got up onto her feet.

"Fine," Inuyasha grumbled and sat up. Kagome started clearing the dishes, and Inuyasha decided to help.

* * *

><p>Miroku and his family, along with Shippo, Rin and Kohaku had finished eating lunch. They were now just sitting and talking amongst each other. Kohaku had Kirara on his lap and was stroking her head, and the small cat released a yawn. Suddenly, her ears became alert.<p>

"What's wrong Kirara?" Kohaku asked. Kirara scampered off Kohaku's lap and headed outside. Rin and Kohaku got up and chased after her.

"Kirara, wait!" Rin called out as she dashed outside Miroku and Sango's home. Kohaku stopped in front of her, and Rin bumped into Kohaku. Rin peered from Kohaku's side to see what was happening, and saw that Kirara was standing in front of Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you came!" Rin exclaimed from happiness. She dashed towards Sesshomaru and hugged him, Sesshomaru just looked down towards Rin.

"Do not be so friendly with Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken scolded her, waving his staff of two heads in her direction.

"It's good to see you too master Jaken," Rin said, she kneeled in front of Jaken and hugged him, taking him by surprise.

"Hey- You can't- just!" Jaken shouted, not being able to find his words.

Behind them, Sango and Miroku along with the children and Shippo came to see what the ruckus was.

"What's going on here?" Sango asked.

"Sango-chan! Lord Sesshomaru's here!" Rin told them. Sango approached the two of them.

"Do you have what Rin asked of you?" Sango questioned. Rin looked up to Sesshomaru awaiting his reply. Sesshomaru handed Rin the clothing, which was wrapped with another material.

"Arigato Lord Sesshomaru," Rin told him, and hugged the material to her chest.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "What is this for?"

"Guess you'll have to see for yourself," Sango told him. Sesshomaru diverted his gaze to Sango.

"I do not have time for such foolishness, I'll take my leave. Jaken let's go," Sesshomaru said sternly.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru, please don't leave yet! You just got here," Rin pleaded. She had wanted to spend some time with Lord Sesshomaru, ask him what he has been up to this past couple of months, where he went.

"Rin, let us go for a walk," Sesshomaru said with his back towards her. Rin's eyes glimmered with happiness. She handed the packaged kimono to Sango, and quickly went to Sesshomaru's side.

"I'll be back later!" Rin said and the three of them walked off.

"It's so weird seeing all three of them together like that, reminds me of back in the days." Kohaku said. Kirara then jumped into his arms.

"Well I guess I'd better go find Kagome, and see if we need to make any adjustments!" Sango said.

"Mama! We come too!" Harumi said as she held onto her sister's hand. Sango tilted her head as her way of saying 'let's go' and the three of them went off to Inuyasha and Kagome's home.

* * *

><p>"Lord Sesshomaru, how have you been? Where have you gone to?" Rin asked as she walked side-by-side Sesshomaru while Jaken idly walked behind them.<p>

"We've been around, nothing that would concern you," Sesshomaru replied coolly. Rin pouts to herself, _'as usual Lord Sesshomaru is being is cold, distant self.' _She looked up to the blue skies and exhaled a relieved breath, when she first met Sesshomaru she was only eight years of age, and now she was eleven, turning twelve in a couple of months.

"Rin," Sesshomaru spoke out loud and brought Rin out of her thoughts and back to reality.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Have you thought about what I told you before? Would you like to stay in the village or join me?"

Rin suddenly comes to a halt, which in turn surprised Sesshomaru.

"Really? You mean it?" Rin perked up.

"I gave you a choice Rin, this is your life to live" Sesshomaru told her.

"My Lord, would really want a human travelling with us? Would she not be a burden?" Jaken spoke up.

"Master Jaken! I am not a little girl anymore," Rin defended herself.

"She is right Jaken, she can choose what she wants," Sesshomaru told the little demon icily.

Jaken's eyes widened and the little demon quickly bowed down, "Yes my lord!"

"Lord Sesshomaru, can I give you my answer after my birthday?" Rin asked him.

"Alright. Come, let's keep going," Sesshomaru said. The three of them started walking again.

* * *

><p>"Come back later okay Inuyasha? I need Kagome to try on her kimono and I don't want you to see it at all until the wedding!" Sango said and ushered Inuyasha out of their home.<p>

"Hey! This is my house you know!" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Oh please, go find Miroku and Ichiro." Sango narrowed her eyes at him and Inuyasha sulked away. Sango hurried back inside to their home, Kagome was sitting down in front of the wrapped item. Harumi and Kaya were playing amongst themselves across the room.

"Wow Sango, I'm really getting married…" Kagome whispered to Sango. Sango heard her best friend's voice crack, and smiled softly at her.

"You are, aren't you excited?" Sango asked as she sat down in front of her.

"Of course I am! Never would I have imagined finding someone I really cared about at this age. It feels so natural to be with Inuyasha, and there is literally no one else I can see spending the rest of my life with," Kagome said as tears started flowing down her face.

"Kagome why are you crying?" Sango asked worriedly. She pulled Kagome into an embrace.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really happy. I can't believe this is happening to me," Kagome sniffled.

"Well let's dry those tears because you need to try on your kimono!" Sango said and clapped her hands.

"Okay!" Kagome said excitedly. Sango started unwrapping the package that Sesshomaru bought and her eyes widened at the sight.

* * *

><p>"We're off now." Sesshomaru said as he had walked Rin back to Sango and Miroku's home.<p>

"It was nice seeing you Lord Sesshomaru, are you sure you don't want to stay a while longer?" Rin asked.

"It's fine. I will come back in a few weeks time," Sesshomaru replied.

Just then Miroku and Inuyasha emerged from the entrance.

"Inuyasha-sama! Lord Sesshomaru has come to visit," Rin exclaimed when she saw the half-demon.

"Heh, what are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha inquired, as the two of them got closer.

"Had to drop off an item Rin requested," Sesshomaru replied coolly.

"And you actually did? Huh, that's a first…" Inuyasha retorted.

"Silence. It was a kimono for someone, as to who it is, I don't know."

"Kimono? You bought back a kimono?"

"Are you stupid? Were you not listening?" Sesshomaru snapped at him.

"Inuyasha-sama, I asked Lord Sesshomaru to bring back a kimono for Kagome-chan." Rin said.

Sesshomaru diverted his attention to Rin, "Kagome? You mean to say that human is back in this village?"

"Yes! Inuyasha-sama and her are going to get married," Rin said excitedly.

"Married?!" Jaken said, shocked.

"Looks like you and father are alike." Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha. He looked down at Jaken.

"Let's go,"

"Wait, Sesshomaru! You're not going to stay?" Miroku asked him.

"I have no desire to stay in this village for long durations, I shall come again in a few weeks." Sesshomaru turned around and replied, and then turned back around and continued walking with Jaken following right behind him.

"I guess he'll see Kagome again another time, he's still a stubborn, cold man isn't he…" Miroku said out loud.

"Looks like things will never change," Inuyasha agreed.

"Did Sango-chan go off to find Kagome-chan?" Rin asked the two of them.

"Yup, which is why Sango kicked me out of my own house so they could try it on without me seeing."

"Oh my! I want to see it! I'll see you all later," Rin said and scampered off in the direction of Inuyasha and Kagome's house.

"How about we have a drink?" Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded in agreement, and the two of them headed back inside the house.

* * *

><p>"This is exquisite!" Kagome gushed. Sango was holding the kimono that Sesshomaru brought with him.<p>

"This is beautiful," Sango agreed. In her arm was a pale pastel green, long-sleeved kimono. On the sleeves were various different designs of flowers with the colours ranging from mandarin orange to a pale pink, that design went around to the back of the kimono as well.

The obi was a gold colour with subtle white detailing of flowers; the obiage underneath was a striped mandarin coloured fabric while the obijime that was on top was red and gold, with the colours intertwining when it neared the sides. The lower half of the kimono had the artwork of the various flowers dotted on cream mountains alongside a cream cherry blossom tree, nearing the bottom of the kimono the colour turned into a coral pink with gold detailing.

"I'm impressed, Sesshomaru has good taste," Sango joked. Kagome giggled along with her.

"Sango-chan! Kagome-chan!" Rin's voice resonated outside as the two of them heard her footsteps coming closer, quickly. Rin moved the fabric aside at the entrance of Kagome's home and peered in.

"Ohayou Rin!" Kagome chirped.

"Come on in! We were just opening the kimono Sesshomaru brought back!" Sango told her. Rin eyed the garment that Sango was holding and grinned.

"It's amazing! Kagome-chan you're going to look so wonderful for your wedding!" Rin exclaimed.

"Come on Kagome, you gotta try it on!" Sango said. Kagome got up and headed to the other room.

Sango sat down with Rin and the two conversed as they waited for Kagome to come out.

"Alright! I'm coming out!" Kagome announced. Sango and Rin exchanged excited glances as they directed their attention to the opening. Kagome came out with the kimono on, and she had loosely tied her hair up.

"Kagome you look so beautiful!" Sango cried out. The kimono suited Kagome so well, the colours made her brown eyes even more beautiful, and it suited her personality too.

"You think so? Does it fit well?" Kagome asked as she did a 360.

"It does! Oh Kagome, Inuyasha's going to drop dead when he sees you in this on your wedding day!" Sango gushed. Harumi and Kaya also stopped playing and looked up at Kagome in awe.

"Oba, so pretty!" Kaya said. Harumi nodded in agreement. Kagome crouched down in front of them and kissed them on their foreheads.

"Thank you my little darlings, has mama told you that you are going to help with Oba's wedding?" Kagome asked them.

"We are? What we doing?" Harumi asked excitedly.

"You're going to throw flower petals as you walk down the aisle with Rin-chan" Kagome explained to them. Harumi and Kaya exchanged smiles and squealed. They threw their arms around Kagome's neck and gave her a big hug.

"Love you Oba!"

"Kagome you're going to make the most beautiful bride." Sango said and hugged her best friend.

"Arigato, Sango." Kagome replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go! I'm really excited to write the next couple of chapters. Please forgive me for not updating sooner, I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter up soon! **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review and let me know your thoughts! If you have any ideas on what should happen next, let me know! I'd like to hear your thoughts :)**

**Until next time,**

**chicax0xbonita**


End file.
